Black Hime
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: It’s the Arrancar arc .Orihime turn in a bad and powerfull arrancer. Which side she would take. Her friend side or her new family that she hold dear in her heart UlquiorraXOrihime
1. Chapter 1

Ok to my dear readers I have upgraded the story. Some will be the same and some are new. I hope you all enjoy a lot better reading my story on this upgraded one if not you can tell me to do it again. Its just that I have some free time so I will do it for my readers and for myself.

This is the first time I'm righting a Bleach story. If some one is

Really Oc I'm very sorry about that... and one more thing it's about my spelling or grammar it's kind of mixed up bad. If you can't tolerate bad spelling and grammar just go away and don't read my fic.

This story is about my favorite person in Bleach, Orihime.

I have a twisted mind so warning.

It's the Arrancar arc

All Orihime could remember was that she agreed to come to Hueco Mundo

With Ulquiorra, one of the Arrancar in exchange for her friends' life. She had been given 12 hours to say her goodbyes to one of her nakama... and in the end, she chose Kurosaki Ichigo, the man she was in love with.

It was her first time visiting Kurosaki's room. A blush spread on her face and she smiled. She could see that he was sleeping peacefully on his bed, his wounds from his battle with Grimmjow yet unhealed, without a care in the world. It was going to be difficult leaving. That she knew perfectly well.

It was going to be the last time she was going too see Ichigo, and it

hurt. After this, she would have nothing to do with them. The only word that would come out of their mouths is that Orihime is a traitor. A traitor surrenders to the enemy.

She cringed as she thought of the word. However, in her heart she knew she was doing the right thing. After all, if it was only to see that their lives were saved, wasn't that already enough? Wanting to kiss him, she grabbed his hands, bringing herself to his level, only to stop mid way, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't do it. She

chickened out. She couldn't even kiss him.

She hated that part about her. It was weakness. Even so, she calmed her muffled cries, remembering his wounded hand. Thus, she decided to heal his wound for the last time. Her heart ached so much that she wanted to just burst from grief. Perhaps she could pretend that she had never even met him in the first place, so she could try to be happy but then again who was she kidding. There was no possible way that she could ever forget him... or any of her nakama for that matter.

What a foolish thought. Taking one last look at Ichigo, she wiped her tears and smiled sadly. "Kurosaki-kun... goodbye." She closed her eyes, as if to stop the pain as she turned towards the window, and floated down gracefully.

Poignant thoughts crossed her mind as she walked towards the garganta that the Arrancar had opened for their passage to Hueco Mundo. He was waiting for her, extending his hand to Orihime. She hesitated, but knew it was the right thing to do. She took his hand and he led her into the portal towards her new home.

When Orihime woke up, she was in a white spaced room with a balcony.

This must be my room, since I'm still in my school uniform... that's

good, she thought. She moved her leg to the side of the bed when, without warning, the door opened to reveal Ulquiorra. He entered the room with a silver uniform, under his arm.

She looked at him, the blue tears descending from his emerald eyes making her body shiver. "Change into this uniform now, woman. Aizen-sama wants to see you. Please hurry. We don't want to make Aizen-sama wait now do we?" Her heart sank as she recalled everything that happened the day before.

She nodded, eyes slightly widened. "I will be waiting outside" he stated unmoved by her realization. He left the room without sparing a second glance. When he was out, she noticed something. For once, he didn't mention the word 'trash' once.

Orihime by nature is a very interesting person. Although it didn't account too much in her book, she sacrificed her life for those she loved. While he waited outside, she looked at the silver uniform, glancing at it shortly, before pulling it over her head. As soon as she was changed, she breathed deeply and went outside to meet Ulquiorra, all the time wondering what Aizen had planned for her.

Ulquiorra looked at her curtly and turned around on his heel. She followed him through those long, white hall ways towards Aizen's throne room. Once they were there, she sucked in a breath as he pushed the door open and shoved her gently, but with force into the room. Orihime tried hard as to not show her fear to Aizen but her body would not stop trembling. Aizen was sitting on his white throne and beside him was Ichimaru Gin. They both smiled and it was Aizen who spoke.

"Welcome to Las Noches Inoue Orihime, I'm honored to have you in

My army. I know you must be terrified right now, but you needn't worry. We will take good care of you as now you belong to me. You are free to go any where in your new home. As long as you follow my orders, everything will be fine." Smirking, he stood up from his chair and walked over to her. She took a few steps back, as he got closer and bumped against the wall, cornered by Aizen.

"What importance am I to some one with such strong power like you? My

Power is just to heal people. That's all. Why do you want some one like me to be apart of your master plans? Tell me Aizen-sama? I came here... because it was the right thing to do." She gulped.

"If I die no one will be sad about me dying. I'm an orphan. No one

Will remember me. I will just fade out." Orihime closed her eyes and tears brimmed from her eyelids.

Aizen lifted her face to take a good look at her. Poor thing. So broken inside. But such good quality for an Arrancar. "That's not true my dear Hime. Your power is very useful to me in many ways. You are a powerful person Orihime; you just don't know how to use that power yet. My dear child I will make you stronger but first you must lend your

power to me." Aizen hugged her while she cried on his shoulder.

"I trust you Aizen-sama. I will do as you ask." Orihime wiped her

Tears and put a big smile on her face and so did Aizen. "Thank you

Ulquiorra for bringing her to me. You can escort her back to her room, and anywhere else within Las Noches her heart desires. I'm giving you my trust to take care of your new sister."

Ulquiorra nodded, taking Orihime's hand and taking themselves out of

The room, leaving Aizen and Ichimaru alone. When they were sure they were alone, Aizen took out a white file under his table and gave it to Ichimaru. After he flipped through the folder he opened his red eyes, his face becoming very serious. "Then she will be a worthy person to gain into our side, eh? As you said so your self, this will be very interesting." Gin grinned at Aizen.

Ulquiorra was a little bit mad at Aizen-sama. Why do I have to take

care for her? Why not somebody else? ... Aizen-Sama must trust in me... so why bother. In the end this little trash will become as one of us, so then it won't seem as bad. I just have to wait before that.

As he thought that, his hand pressed hers. Her hand will bruise

later...but that's not going to kill her in any way so it's fine", he

thought.

When they reach to the room he let go of her hand leaving her on the

bed but Orihime caught his hand and pulled herself against his arms hugging him hard.

He stood there still as a statue, not believing what she just did. He

let her hug him for awhile until she finally let go. Their eyes met, and her seeing, expression unchanged, at the realization of what she just did, dropped her head blushing furiously.

"Thank you", she murmured. Looking at her slumped pose, he found a way to play with that little pet of his. Orihime was still blushing after hugging him, when he slammed her against the bed. It happened so fast she couldn't even blink. Not having recovered from her blush, Ulquiorra's green eyes stared into her gray ones. She turned beat red at contact. The beat of her heart was so loud that she thought Ulquiorra could hear it. His face was still emotionless, but if you concentrated very hard, you could see a smirk.

He suddenly got up from her, and put his hands in his pockets.

"See you in two hours Orihime" he went out of the room.

Orihime didn't know what to say. Her breathing was erratic, and her

Heart was thumping hard in her chest. He nearly kissed her. She thought of Ichigo and felt guilty at having let that happen, but... maybe it was time to move on. He did love Rukia after all. Either way, Orihime couldn't deny that she felt something when he did that. She now had her eye on a certain Arrancar called Ulquiorra.

While Ulquiorra walked through the white hall he thought about why he

Did that to Orihime. It's the first time he took an interest in a woman before. Then maybe it was all for fun, to play god to Orihime like Aizen to him. He controlled her now.

So what do you all think should I continue or not?

Please review and tell me everything.

ELLIE 31773


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who review and read the story thank you very much you truly make me happy.**

**Inuhitokiri**

**Asuma 1**

**EaslyAmusedReader**

**You all the best!!!!!**

I make this story just for fun and my craze idea in my head. If not I will make Orihime as a shinigami as Ichigo and every body else. XD

Black Hime

Chapter 2

Next morning Ichigo wake up feeling in the air like some one has enter his room but then it's just the wind blowing in the morning. He was surprise to see Rukia jump on his balcony telling him some thing have happened and Urahara want him to come to shop right away.

Rukia and Ichigo went rushing to Urahara shop. He got a really bad feeling about the news he just hope what his heart telling him is wrong and nothing bad will happened.

When the both enter the shop every one was there but one cheerful girl. Ichigo was going to ask that if any one see Orihime but stop when he saw that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, if both of them are here where Orihime can be.

Ishida, Chad, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Renji face it's like they all are hiding some thing from him some thing very important and big. Urahara just shack his head a few time "The reason I call all here is because of Inoue Orihime. Last night she has surrendered her self to Aizen."

Rukia and Ichigo was shock about the words that come out of Urahara mouth. "There is no way that Inoue will surrender her self to the enemy she must been kidnap last night there is no way. I maybe not know her to long but Orihime will never to that." The sudden out burse from Matsumoto sitting beside Hitsugaya.

Every one knows that she was fond Orihime like her sister; she was the first person that gave her and Hitsugaya a place to live when they both enter the human world. They share many things between both of them. Matsumoto having a hard time acknowledge the fact that Orihime is gone not just her but every one that knew her.

" Then again Matsumoto-san sure know that Inoue love you all as her family and she would risk ever thing for you all she rather die then being a burden to her love one don't you think of that Matsumoto-san."

Matsumoto just want to slash Urahara in to two but what he just said some were true about Orihime she just look at Hitsugaya. "Then if it's true that Aizen has taken her to Hueco Mundo that would make her die in any way because only soul can go to Hueco Mundo. But why Aizen want with Orihime healing power? Maybe … "Hitsugaya was about to finish what is going to say when some one just hit him on the head very hard.

Matsumoto hit Hitsugaya very hard. She could not believed that her taichou was saying bad thing about Orihime in the time like this "How could you said that to Orihime I know you are a cold person but you just take it to a higher lever how cruel for you to said that." Matsumoto stop when Hitsugaya nerve pop out and the room just drop to zero in a mater of second.

Every ones eyes was big as saucers that Matsumoto just hit the tenth taichou in the head suddenly that the room feel cold then its just Renji and Ichigo mind plying with them he could feel Hitsugaya reiatsu very high and he was very much mad with his fukutaicho.

"Its not that I'm not worry about Orihime-san but I want to know the possible thing that would happened to her. If you are so worry the how about her friend they know her much longer then we have then why aren't kill me right now." Hitsugaya said it to Matsumoto with a slight blush in his face that telling ever body that he cares about Orihime.

"Because Matsumoto sits beside you while I'm far from you. I said we just find a way to go to Hueco Mundo and take her back home." Ichigo said it in front Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Ishida.

"That it's killing your self going to an enemy wide opend, we must figure a plan before we can save Orihime or not we could lose her forever." Rukia said it with a glare at Ichigo while he just sweat drop

Ichigo just blush at what Rukia said and he too agree with her idea but he make it clear that what ever happened he will save Orihime nether matter what.

Then they all fighting about the better strategy to save Orihime until Urahara cant take it any more about the bickering any longer and slam his fist in to the table to get they attention every one then all of them just went quit for a moment.

"It's not as easy as you thing because you don't know some thing about out little Orihime. Aizen is not after her healing power but some greater thing in Orihime. Her power healing just a bone to him. I should not tell you about her secret but desperate time take desperate measure. Orihime is a daughter the fukutaicho of the Division 13 before Shiba Kaien became his second fukutaicho. She has an Insignia of the division 13 at her back."

"Yeah yeah she the daughter of the captain of the Division 13. Then then…" before Renji can finish his sentences Urahara speck up.

"I know what are you all thinking about if her a shinigami why she didn't turn in to a shinigami when her sprit was out of her body like Ichigo. It's because her real parent didn't want her to be a shinigami they both want her to live as any normal child in the world so they sealed her power in her insignia. The will to help Ichigo is strong she release half of her power so she could defend her self, that why the Shun-Shun Rika is with her half zanpakuto. If really Aizen have her in his command with in his army with Arrancar and the Espada I don't know what to say maybe in a way that we will lose." Urahara said it to all of them.

There was a student out burs "I don't care if she is a shinigami or not she blinded trust us and I'm going to save her in any way that I can. I don't care about any one else but I'm going to save her even it's kill me. She always smiles and happy to cheer us up when we are down I'm not going to lose a dear friend to me. Anyway we are all that she got in this world if we don't save her then she will just fade away." Ichigo said it out loud.

" What you are saying is true Ichigo but if the general Yamamoto know about if then the chant of us saving her is none because he will surely will not let us especially you Ichigo doing some thing that meaningless." One drop of sweet drop from his face even with the room being refreezing cold Hitsugaya was sweating much, the fear of going to lose some one again like Hinamori at that time.

"I don't care what you want to say Hitsugaya taichou but I'm going to save her even if I have to take all the responsibility for the 10 division I will take the chants. I will never live my Orihime to the hand of Aizen and Ichimaru for them to have they way with her. I will kill my self then to let that happened." Hitsugaya can see the determination in Matsumoto eyes.

"Don't worry Matsumoto we are going to save her no mater what the Coues. I will never leave her like that for what she has done for us so countless time" Hitsugaya said it to her. Matsumoto can see that his hand was bald in to a fist. She remember that Hitsugaya only three people that is very close to him the first Hinamori Momo second her Matsumoto Rangiku and the third as a sister is Orihime Inoue. He has lost one of his love one to Aizen and he isn't going to lose the other two of them to him again ever in his life.

"Yeah just point the way we will go thought it in any ways to save her. I'm not going to lose a friend just like that with out a good fight, if we die in the way then so be it as long as we put a good fight." Renji said with proud and chock a little when Rukia ramp her elbow to his rib. Letting the tension go ever body laugh.

"So you all decided to save out Orihime-san. Then we will make good used of our time to find a way to the to Hueco Mundo and Hitsugaya taichou you will tell the news about Orihime to Ukitake maybe he know some thing more about her and help us on finding the way to save her." Urahara giving orders to every body.

They all off to they new mission to find a way to save Orihime. When ever body leave to they duties Urahara just smile to see that many people love his niece Orihime then yoruichi came in to the room smirking.

"So it began the fight to determent the fate of the world."

That all I go for you this time. I'm very sorry if there is too many Oc in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Black Hime **_

Chapter 3

It's been two month since Orihime live in her new home with her new family. She dare said that she didn't miss her friend as much as she used too. For the first few days she feel horrible for leaving her friend like that but it dosent mater she doing it all for them so that they will be safe . Orihime knew some where in her heart she wanted to be save by her friend even just a glimpse of they face or just to feel they reiatsu near by.

Orihime cry many times when Ulquiorra talk her friend as trash and saying that they will die in the end. She was trying to convince her self that not going to happened as day pass by noting happened she just give up stop thinking of her so call friend.

Orihime has a new family and they support her in many as much as her friend . They is no used to remember the past all what left is just pain full memories. Orihime have become very fond of her new family in many way she could not say its perfect but she love them very much.

Orihime be friend with Grimmjaw and she so love Wonderwice for he look like a black angle to her all ways playing with her and accompany her while Ulquiorra was not with her or when she is healing other Arrancar in the sick room . At first the other Arrancar did not trust her healing powers that all change after a few time she healed the wounded they change the they opinion about her.

In time from time Ulquiorra teach Orihime how too used her power as Aizen odear him to teach her. Orihime heard that rumer that Aizen wanted her to be an Arrancar rather then being a human or in some way a shinigami.

Orihime is more confident in her self and proud of it to become a better person then she was back then even in the name of evil. That what she thing of her self lately. In the middle of the night, the moon shines brightly from her balcony. In some way Orihime is worry about Ulquiorra , yesterday Ulquiorra came to her room bringing her food and said to her that he will be out on mission that Aizen ask him. It's been a day since his gone he always comes back in short amount of time . Orihime just have a bad feeling that then she just put it aside Ulquiorra is the strongest of the Espada he will surely come back fine as any other mission his been sent too.

Orihime was ready to go to bed when some one nock on her door and he enter her room. Its was Wonderwice with his cute little face when he smiles it relive her heart in some way that Ulquiorra not being with her.

"You are going to sleep over in my room tonight huh Wonderwice or you want me to sing to you like last time. Come her I don't mind at all." Orihime pat on the bed so that Wonderwice will sleep beside her.

" Ul qu iorra sa fe Oka san Si ngs" Wonderwice said it to Orihime.

Orihime know that Wonderwice could not speck properly. She knows what he is trying to say to her. Ulquiorra ask him to take care of me while he was gone. Ever one said that Ulquiorra was heartless but to her he is like a normal person she could see his emotion.

Orihime feel some one tugging on her dress it's was Wonderwice many she just space out for a moment.

"Oka san al rig ht" He stare at Orihime. Orihime just smile

"I'm okay Wonderwice. Come on let go to bed or not I will not sing for you tonight"

He lay beside him hugging her tightly like a son with his mother. For the first time Orihime saw Wonderwice when Ulquiorra introduce him to her from that moment he called her his mother. Ulquiorra at first do not like the idea that Wonderwice hanging out with Orihime and calling her his mother that just plan stupid an Arrancar dose not have a mother.

As time passed by he changes his opinion about the young Arrancar. Ulquiorra said that he is used full in many ways as he was loyal to Orihime then to Aizen so he could take good care of Orihime for she will be his first priority then anything else.

Orihime was playing with his blond hair while she starts to sing her lullaby. Orihime remember her real mother sang it to her before that night. The night that her father sealed her powers and sends her to the human world in to the Inoue family. She remember all the thing that her father and mother teach her but it's was a shame she could not remember they faces only just memory. Its enough for her to know that she once have a family a father and a carrying mother.

Orihime stared to sing her mother song to Wonderwice but it was a way to say that she misses Ulquiorra and waiting for him to come back.

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne._

(In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you  
During that time, your smile has faded away  
Now that a little time has passed,  
Fond memories start to resurface.)

_itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade_

(From when has my smile faded this much  
Since it was shattered by one mistake  
Change only the precious things into light and  
Go beyond the sky with fortitude.)

_hoshi no furu basho e  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
itsumo soba ni iru  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune  
Shizukana Yoruni..._

(To the place where stars fall,  
I want my thoughts to reach you.  
I am always by your side  
Since I will embrace that coldness.  
Even though we're apart now,  
We will definitely be back together.  
In the quiet night...)

Aizen, Ichimaru could here her sing in they room near by. Aizen just smile how easily to prove his theory that Orihime would go to much length to keep she hold dear safe as of now she is in his hand . Orihime have given up no her friend and bring hope to his plane. With Ulquiorra and Orihime in his hand then nothing will go wrong.

Tomorrow Ulquiorra will come back with news and he will ask the question about Orihime past live . Then he could feel that Gin is nibbling on his ear lobe making him arouse. " So my little kitten wants to play. You have been a bad kitten so you will be punished" Aizen just kiss Gin with lust and the rest was history.

My new chapter what do you think ? Please tell me.

Thank you for reading my fic and reviewing it.

ELLIE 31773


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Hime **

Chapter 4

As days past by since Orihime has bean kidnap they still can not believed that Orihime is a shinigami but to make it more interesting she is the daughter of the fukutaicho of Ukitake. That Ukitake knew some information about Orihime past.

Ichigo and Ishida try to convince Urahara to tell more about Orihime but the only answer he gave them is to wait for Hitsugaya and Matsumoto came back from the soul cite. Until both of them came back form the soul city his not going to talk.

So they wait for both of them to come back until then they continue training on what Urahara supervise them. Rukia and Renji were resting for a moment after the training.

Renji want too ask a question to Rukia about Orihime but ever time he wanted to ask about it no word came out of his mouth. Rukia notice that Renji is acting kind funny lately so she decided to ask what wrong.

"Its some wrong Renji you been acting funny lately since Orihime disappear you seam not like your self. I have known you too long not to notice all that so spit it out what wrong. Ohhhh maybe you are in love with some one like Orihime." Rukia just spit it out.

Renji was shock to here that from Rukia in all of people there is no way that he like Orihime like that. As a friend still can but as a lover that will never be. "Ohh hold on to your horses Rukia since ever when did I fall in love with her. I only want to help her as a friend not more then that. It's like you don't know me Rukia-san. Orihime help us in a way that we could not repay her if she weren't there many people live have die. Its just I can't believe when Urahara said that she is a shinigami. Orihime just an innocent girl how is she going to wield a sword. Its just confusing lately that all." Renji talk to her with a slight blush on his face and he was looking the other way not in to her eyes.

Rukia just sight for a moment "I know that felling too but I trust what is Urahara is saying when he ask Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto fukutaicho to talk to Ukitake. That mean something serious happened to Orihime for Urahara and Ukitake keep it a secret until know. I was joking about you and Orihime you don't have to be so surprise all the sudden. I think it's kind of sweet to see you with Orihime." Rukia just laugh at Renji at his reaction to what she said to him being a couple with Orihime

Ichigo, Ishida and Chad see both of them laughing wandering about what they are talking about. After Orihime been kidnap by Aizen everyone just been depress about what happened it's been a while all of them laugh. Its seam thing start too became normal again soon. "Hey Rukia what your talking about. It's funny enough to make you laugh. Tell us we want to here too." Ichigo sit beside Renji so did Chad and Ishida.

"It's just nothing that you all want to here. Rukia just remembering her child hood memory that all nothing to be so work up with." Renji said to Ichigo while covering Rukia mouth stopping her from talking the truth.

Rukia tug Renji hand from her mouth "That not true. I was talking to him about Orihime. That I thought it's been a few days his acting funny then I have an idea that maybe he is in love with Orihime." After she finish everyone just went silence for a moment then Ichigo just laughing like a craze man follow with her self and Chad.

Only Renji and Chad don't get it what so funny about Renji pairing with Orihime.

Chad and Renji just stare at Ichigo and Rukia on the floor clutching they stomach from laughing so hard while Ishida face was red as an apple. Both of them just sweet drop.

Renji couldn't take it any more "That enough I don't know what so funny about but you better stop laughing it's not funny. What Rukia said is not true I do like Orihime but as a friend that all nothing funny about it. So quit it." Many vein pop out from Renji head he was ready too kill all of them when they can feel Urahara, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Ukitake reiatsu near by.

They all regain they composer and wipe the tears after laughing too much. All of the enter the room curious about what happened Ukitake ask the question to them but Chad and Renji tell its nothing too worry about. So Ukitake, Urahara, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto just put it a side and sit. While Ururu and Jinta serve the tea.

"From the information that Shiro-chan tell me that Hime-Chan is been kidnap by Aizen but I don't think that an Arrancar can defeat her that easily even with only the Shun Shun Rikka is with her not her zanpakuto. She must surrender her self to them to keep us safe then to what that Shiro-chan tell me, is that true." Ukitake said to Urahara and the other.

Urahara just smirk at Ukitake and the other just cant not except that Orihime is that strong. "If you care for her so much why you didn't take her under your care Ukitake? What is the connection between you and Urahara to Orihime I don't get it?" Ishida asking Urahara and Ukitake.

Both of them just stare in to each other eyes foe a moment then Ukitake

"You all can say that I and Urahara am Orihime uncle in a way because her father was my brother and her mother is Urahara sister. We were with her when she was little to the day that happened that change our live." Ukitake just look at the floor and his hand turn in to fist.

Every one think this evening its going to be a long one by the look on both of they face so many thing that Ichigo , Ishida , Chad , Rukia , Hitsugaya , Matsumoto and Renji don't know about Orihime Inoue.

" First if we both tell you all about her you all cant not tell any one you all must bring it to you grave or we both will hunt you and kill you our self. Orihime is very precious to us and we will do anything to keep her safe. "Ukitake tell us with a very dangerous face.

Both of her parents were kind and great warrior. Her father was the fukutaicho of the 13 division Asuran Zara mean while her mother was in the second seat in the 4 division Shizuka Yuriko Minami. They were a happy family. The day that they child was born to this world was the happiest in our live. Both of them give her a nice name Orihime Ukitake. Orihime was a smart child. The both put the insignia of the 13 division on her back. Every day her father and mother will take turn teaching her how to be came a good shinigami and sword playing.

At the age of five she manages to summon her zanpakuto and after a few years on her nine birthdays she has mange to finish her bankai. Her parent was so proud of her and her power. Every day both of us will ask him to bring Orihime with him to work so we can see her. She love to eat candy and play with us and some time me and Urahara will take her out sight seeing. I wish it's could last long but one day we got a mission me and Urahara. Go to the human world make sure that its save for human to live in because lately report said that too many hollow appear in one time so we were call to take charge to make thing safer .

On the night we both depart to the human world Orihime cry so hard and kind of a fried

About us leaving. We kiss her good by and tell her that we will see her soon. I promises her that I will bring her candy from the human world knowing that she love candy a big smile appear on her face. It's about two month after we can come back to soul cite. When we came back to see the happy family but some thing was different the sound of Orihime in the house was gone. One of the members of the 13 division tells us that that family was sentenced to death; both of us went straight to see them at the prison.

On the way there we could here that some one was fighting, when we reach the place it's was cover in blood and we saw the image of Orihime parent cover in they own blood. We want to save both of them but it's was too late. The last word that came out of Shizuka was telling us that little Orihime was sent to the human world with friend name Inoue in the Karakura town then she died in my arms.

So we bring this matter to Yamamoto about what the charges to sentences this family death but he said that both of them are leading an army to destroy the soul city. When both of us heard of that its was obscured. they knew both of them more then any one Asuran and Shizuka will never hurt a single fly if but if they are provoke then its was the other way a round there is no way then it hit us . It must be about Orihime power.

Some one was after Orihime powers so for our own good we drop the mater and pretends like nothing happened mean while Urahara stop being the 12 division taichou and run away with Yoruichi to the human world to find Orihime while Ukitake stay. The Urahara opened the candy shop and one day in spring her meat a girl name Orihime Inoue.

When the first time Orihime see Urahara she when and give him a big hug and cry in his shoulder. I found out that Orihime is living with her step brother name Soar Inoue in they own apartment. I ask her about what happened she didn't see anything because after a week the both of us in the human world her parent send her to the human world so she don't know any thing about what happened. Orihime stare at Urahara in to his eyes and scream and cry her heart out, she know that her mother and father was dead.

"After that its all history until now knows as Orihime Inoue. " I think that Orihime is 400 years old this year same as Hitsugaya. Her zanpakuto is a double sword and she can control the time. I know that a way to enter the Hueco Mundo is trough a gate "The darkness behind the light" it leads to the Hueco Mundo." Ukitake stop drinking his tea.

"Maybe we don't have to go trough the portal because tomorrow is the day that Orihime will visit her parent grave. I'm sure she will be there I remember that she will never forget the day she lost her parent. Orihime will demand to visit her parent grave to morrow. We can save her at that part I'm sure. "Urahara smirking at all of them.

"Are you sure that Aizen will let her go it's quit a gamble. From the story that I heard that her father was a great sword player he know more then one technique in a sword fight. Ukitake-san are you saying that Orihime know the move as well. The it will not be problem about fighting with Arrancar in the war then. With her and all of us it's a win for sure." Hitsugaya asking to Urahara and Ukitake.

Every one was smiling at that time to be given a chant to save her from Aizen. All of them thing a way attack the tomorrow at the grave yard but the Ukitake put his tea cup

"No fighting is needed tomorrow because tomorrow you must be respect for the dead couple it will be rude to fight in they grave yard even its to save her I'm sure she feel the same way."

" Kind to think of it that true , then we will go see them at the grave and talk to them first then if they refines to give her back then its no other choice we are going to take her by force." Urahara said while thinking.

Ever one agree with that plan but if its go not as we planed then its going to be all out its ether Aizen get Orihime or them . They all went back home to rest for the big day tomorrow , to see Orihime at last its so long since they all heard her laughter and smile. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stay at Orihime apartment while Renji stay with Urahara and Ukitake. Ishida and Chad whet back to they home as well. Ichigo and Rukia was walking home with the wind playing with they hair giving a smooth feeling. Rukia was walking besides Ichigo thinking about what the story that Ukitake and Urahara told them about Orihime.

Suddenly Ichigo stop for a moment and Rukia was wandering why is Ichigo stop in the middle on the way back. "Oiii Ichigo why you standing there its near dark we must get back home if not Yuzu and Karin will be worry about you." Its seam that Ichigo was thing about Orihime. Maybe he do love Orihime more then me. Why is my heart so much I don't love Ichigo more then a friend then why its hurt so much no its not true she don't love Ichigo in that way saying to her self.

Then Ichigo came in front of her "I want to tell you some thing about us as friend and Orihime. I want to tell you that I love more then a friend that ever time you was with Renji my heart cant take it any more I just want to said it to you before its too late. Rukia I love you. Orihime will always be my little sister nothing more even I know that she love me mere then a brother by I just push it a side. That all it's up to you to love me or you have some body else right now I'm sorry if I'm fool right now." Ichigo face was read and he went past behind Rukia.

Rukia cant believed Ichigo love her . Rukia run and hug him from the back and say the three words to him making blush more like a strawberry. He returns the hug, turn around to see her eyes and dare to kiss those lips. They look at each other " We will save her nee Ichigo from Aizen save and a live like she always smile and talking nonsense like that way she used to be and this time she will join with us as a shinigami we will be friend with her forever." Rukia smiling to Ichigo.

Ichigo just nod at her and walking back to they house under the starry night.

Orihime was worry in her room it's about tomorrow her parent death anniversary.

She want to ask about that to Aizen-sama so she could visit the in the human world but there is no way Aizen would let her. He it's not stupid to let you free to your friend and Urahara must be planning to save her tomorrow that for sure. Think what to do, what to do that she didn't notice that Ulquiorra enter her room.

He didn't like to see her sad its kind make his heart hurt in some way but he just puts it aside he is been with her too much. He has no kind of emotion his job was protecting Aizen-sama and completing his doers nothing more and less about that girl. In some way Ulquiorra know that he was lying to him self he just forget about this mater right now. He must get Orihime meat Aizen-sama at the meeting room.

"Hey women get ready Aizen-sama want to see you in the meeting room right now." Ulquiorra just stare as usual emotionless watching her surprise because she didn't notice him earlier. "Ulquiorra-san please nock before you enter my room it's rude to enter some one room with out they permission." Orihime comb her hair and fix her dress and on the way to see Aizen-sama.

On the way to the meeting room both of them were preoccupied in they own thought. Ulquiorra with his new interest to Orihime and Orihime with asking a favor to Aizen to see her parent grave. When they both reach the room the door opens by them self and they enter the room.

Aizen was playing chess with Ichimaru when they enter they stop playing and they become the center of attention of the room. "Hello nice to meat you again Inoue-san. Care to play chess with me and Aizen. Then again later after you finish visiting your parent's grave." Ichimaru opened slight his red eyes and his smirk turn in to a big smile.

At that time Orihime a shiver went to the spine. How did he know her past no its couldn't be true Aizen know about her. Her face went pale at the same time. Ulquiorra notice that she body slight shacking. Aizen look at both of them and a small smirk "Don't worry I know every thing from the start till the end about your past Orihime Ukitake. Your are Ukitake and Urahara niece. I will let you go tomorrow to see they grave you are free for a day. Ulquiorra and Wonderwice will escort you tomorrow there in case your friend wanted you back. Here a gift from me and Ichimaru." Aizen put the present at Orihime hand. It was a brand new hand phone it's was beautiful in silver cover.

"In case she need back up Ulquiorra she can call you hand phone. Be safe Hime." Ichimaru said to both of them then he disappear form the room. Orihime just stood there like the time has stop for a moment when that Aizen let she visit her parents grave. He must be plotting some thing she must be care full.

Aizen knew what Orihime thinking about " You don't have to be a fried my dear , I will keep my promises to you but if you friend try to force you in any way that you don't want then the fight will begin if they all just want to have a little talk with you its find.

Ulquiorra her will be in command of this mission you will follow her orders in any way." Aizen walk to Orihime and Ulquiorra. His life Orihime chin up to meat his eyes and take Ulquiorra in the other hand "You both mean so much to me so is Ichimaru nothing else matter to me more then my family. So be careful tomorrow my only son and daughter.

Then he walk pass by both of them. Orihime was in so many emotion in side she start to cry she could not believe that Aizen love her so much like her father the same words came out of his mouth. Orihime slump on the ground and cry then she could feel some one hugging from behind its was Ulquiorra. She turns around to see those green emotionless eyes that mean the world to her. For the first time she see Ulquiorra smile and said "I love both of you too Orihime and Aizen-sama".

Then he kiss her lips that he wanted so much and at last the pain in his heart suddenly gone and could tastes what she eat in the morning Milk with honey and bread . He runs his hand trough her red hair so silky and soft. He stops kissing her to catch some breath so did her. Orihime face was as red as same as her hair.

Both of them enjoy it very much. The he stop making her whimpers a little. Ulquiorra stand up and went out of the room leaving her a lone. That is his going to get it leaving her when she on. Orihime used flash step to catch Ulquiorra. Its look like its going to be a fun game. He could feel her reiatsu near by so he used his sinodo to match her flash step.

They play for a few rounds until he catch her in her room and pining her on the wall of her room. "I love you so much Ulquiorra every time I see in to your eyes nothing worth living then being with you. I will be by your side for ever until the day we died." Orihime let her head rest on his chess and they both slump on the ground to getter. Orihime sit in the middle of Ulquiorra legs. Remembering the nice moment she has with Ulquiorra.

After they have they fun she fell a sleep in his chess she must be tired. Ulquiorra carry her to her bed and cover her with the silk sheet he was going to live her alone but then again he like to see her while she a sleep so he just lay beside her looking her in the light of the moon.

Orihime wake up a lone in her room Ulquiorra was not there then she saw her new cloth it's was different from her usual its was like a shinigami cloth but with out the sleeve and show her back where her insignia is (Its like SoiFong cloth).

She was very happy today she could see her parent grave or more her friend then last night she will never forget that Ulquiorra show his emotion to her. Orihime don't know why Aizen did say that word with them but she is in his dead forever for making Ulquiorra reviled his feeling to her.

Orihime hurry to get in to her new outfit and dance for a moment in her new commutable

Cloth. She heard some one knocking her door. Ulquiorra enter the room with a bouquet of white lily on his hand. It's a surprise for her, he pull one of from the bouquet and put it in her hair beside her ears. Orihime look very beautiful in that outfit and the flower suit her very much.

Then Aizen come in her room with Ichimaru and Wonderwice with them. "You look beautiful that way like your mother on her weeding day. Please send my regard to your friend Hime." Aizen smile at her and take her hand kiss in on the back of her hand. Then they live her room "Bye Hime-Chan" Ichimaru said to her.

" O ka san be aut iful " Wonderwice said while hugging her. Orihime ruffle his hair a little. Orihime hope that when she meat her friend it will be the same. She look at Wonderwice and Ulquiorra at her side what more that she want her happy. Ulquiorra give the bouquet of flowers to Wonderwice and he extend his hand to Orihime to escort her to her parent grave . The three inter a portal leaving to where her parent grave is.

They all was at the Urahara shop after breakfast and ready too see Orihime ever one cant wait too see her especially Matsumoto she could stop talking like a mad women. Urahara and Ukitake open the portal to the Shizuka and Asuran grave.

When they out of the portal the place was beautiful many flowers and birds flying a round and singing. There is a piano and alter in the center of the place. Wind playing there hair its was so peace full.

" Why is there a alter and a piano at a place like this I thought that it will be a sad place and the question where is the grave its see any grave?" Renji ask to Urahara for answer. Every one agree on that one. " We must wait for Hime-Chan she is the one know how to open the grave." Ukitake answer.

Matsumoto was about to ask something when they all see a portal open they all ready to attack but was surprise to see a kid Arrancar come out with a bouquet of white lily and then Ulquiorra with Orihime in his caring her like a bride. He let her feat touch the ground and stand for her self.

They can't believe to see her beautiful in that white dress and the flower match it's a perfect match. " Hello minna . It's been so long since I see you all. Ukitake and Urahara thank you for bringing them with both of you here. Father and mother must be happy to see so many people came to see them today. Come on lets go or you just want to wait here until I'm finish its fine. Come on Ulquiorra , Wonderwice we are going to meat my patents." Orihime take Ulquiorra hand went to the alter with Wonderwice flowing them.

Ichigo , Hitsugaya , Matsumoto really don't like the way Orihime being friendly to the Arrancar like that. They all look at Ukitake and Urahara but both of them just flow Orihime. So they will flow they lead.

Orihime can feel that her friend don't like her being with the Arrancar. That what she afraid about. " Ukitake please play the piano , this year I will be singing your favorite song that my mother love to sing to me. The token of water you how to play the piano so please in not well at it." Smiling at Ukitake and Urahara.

Ukitake just went to her side passing by Ulquiorra he was ready to defend his self but nothing come he see Orihime hug her it's been so long since he hug her. Orihime smell so nice and beautiful like her mother. He went to the piano and start to play a song.

" Okasan sing beautiful " Wonderwice said it and Ulquiorra just nod

" I hope you all will love it as much it's mean to me. Father Mother this is for you." Orihime said to all of her friend that mean all of them.

Hitsugaya don't like the way that Wonderwice said to Orihime as his mother. He was not likening that kid. Matsumoto notice that too and that kid will be the one she kill then the other.

Orihime start to sing .

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu  
Midorinasu kishibe_

(The night is wavering in the water  
The greening shore is so still and silent  
That it is painful)

_Utsukushii yoake wo  
Tada matte iraretara  
Kirei na kokoro de_

(If only I could wait  
For a beautiful dawn  
With a pure heart...)

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_

(Who told me that  
There is a land without any conflicts  
Beyond the dark seas and skies?  
No one can reach that land,  
Or perhaps it only exists in someone's heart)

_Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe  
Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

(A melody that can quench the thirst  
Of the land that calms the waters' flow  
Even if it does not exist anywhere right now,  
I will come to possess it  
Always, someday, for sure)

_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
Anata no te wo tori..._

(Let the token of water be in my hands  
Even after engulfing all the flames,  
It still continues to flow, gently and broadly  
I will reach its tranquility  
Always, someday, for sure  
With your hand in mine...)

The song reminded them of the past that happened and her voice and the way she dance it's like an angle. After a few minute the song finish the alter turn in to two grave in the name of Asuran and Shizuka .

Orihime take the flower form Wonderwice and put at the grave. She pry foe a moment mean while Ulquiorra and Wonderwice just bow for a while the some ones hand phone was ringing. Orihime just pull out her hand phone out of her pocket and answer the call.

That all for this time .

Thank you for reading my fic.

ELLIE 31773


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Hime **

Chapter 5

Orihime answer the telephone its was Aizen. Ever one could see her face change from her smile to unemotional face in a second after she answer her phone. Ulquiorra just standing there not doing noting meanwhile Wonderwice was playing with butterfly at the flower.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya can see that Orihime has change . Is it true that Orihime surrender her self to Aizen then force her to come with them? From the way that boy Arrancar very attach to Orihime its hard to say that she was force. Hitsugaya really don't like the way is going right now.

Ishida and Chad cant take it any more the way that that boy and that other Arrancar was playing with Orihime and the way that Orihime smile its seam something fishy is bound to happened so both of them exchange look try to fine a way to save her while on one attacking.

Ishida push his glasses as a signel Chad to attack . Chad run half way he jump and smach his right arm in to the ground turning in to an earthwake meanwild Ishida is going to get Orihime. Then Chad see that Ulquiorra have notice they plan and went to get Orihime to stop Ulquiorra from reaching to Orihime he fire two energy blast on at Wonderwice and the other one to Ulquiorra.

Both of the Arrancar notice and defend the blast with they bare hand. Ishida wnebt to reach Orihime but Ulquiorra was there . Ishida mange to flip back a few time and dogeing Ulquiorra fist . Wonderwice just giggle and hit Chad with a punch and a flying kick sending him far back even Chad have defend him self.

Chad and Ishida even just simple attack both are out number and the Arrancar aren't even trying. Ichigo and the other just watch helpless who Ishida and Chad fight. All of them wanted to help but they cant move Urahara and Ukitake have cast kido on them.

Orihime knew this will happened , she closed the phone " Stop it Ulquiorra , Wonderwice. I told both of you not to fight , I know they start it but its fair because they want to save me. Its not like both of the could kill both of you by any chans , stop it right now Aizen-sama want us to come back right now . We will see they soon enough and at that time if you kill them I don't care but right not now they are very important to Aizen-sama. Until then they will live." Orihime shout at ever one .

Some how Ukitake and Urahara reelish the kido from the other. Ishida and Chad just slump on the ground to see Orihime was with the Arrancar all a long . She don't want to be save because she is save with the Arrancar and Aizen.

" What did you do to Orihime you bastard? The Orihime was nice , funny and loving say funny thing , clumsy some time and innocent but you are difrent . Give her back to me give me back my sister. I swear that I kill you and save her." Ichigo reiatsu was very high and his hand clutching his sword until his nuckel turn white.

Rukia and Renji was frighten in some way when they see in Ichigo eyes his hollow in side of him. Like Ichigo, her self ,Chad and Ishida was confewsing so did Hitsugaya , Matsumoto , Renji.

" So that your dicisition Hime-chan , you are with Aizen now. Have you think it troughtly with your decestion and what about your friend. We still care about you very much please don't do this." Ukitake talking sens to Orihime.

Orihime can see that every one didn't except her being friend with the Arrancar and flowing Aizen wichses . She just turn around to see Wonderwice , he was crying that he hurt his hand . Blood driping from his hand . She take the injure hand and put her hand on his a white light shine for a moment the injure was gone.

Urahara notice that she no longer used the Shun Shun Rika any more . The level of her power as same as Ulquiorra. She became more stronger that means a big threat to them. Urahara can see that every body was hurt in many way inclouding Ukitake .

Then Ulquiorra see what happened its going to be interesting when Aizen-sama see this. He slash and a portel open contenting to Hueco Mundo. He enter so did Wonderwice but leaving Orihime alone. On the way her to the portel. Orihime look back at her friend and Ukitake, Urahara she was crying and saying " Forgive me ,maybe in the next live we will live toghter." Orihime enter the porter.

Matsumoto run to save her it was too late the portel disappear . Its was the last time they see Orihime. Matsumoto just screm out loud letting her frustion out while Ukitake and Urahara nod with each other.

" I think its not the time to be crying your heart out right now , we must train more harder if Orihime said that then the one thing we can do is fight the war and win so that her hard work wont be wasted . She turn her self so that we have more time and her last wish is to die in the hand of her love one so we must respect her dicision. Come on we are the last hope if we don't work hard all is lost." Urahara pated on Ukitake back giving some of his support to.

When they put it like that its so like Orihime , every one understand why she did it and its for the new fewcher. They will make it true if it's the last ting they do. Matsumoto just run at Hitsugaya and hug him so tight its so long she have hug her boyfriend. Urahara open a portel to the human world ever one left only Ichigo and Rukia.

He saw the flower that Orihime ware at the hair was on the ground he pick it up and smile so did Rukia. " We will save her in any way that we can Orihime you just wait don't give in just yeat." After the put the flower on the grave both of them leave the place.

I'm very sorry its short .

Till next time

Please review.

ELLIE 31773


	6. Chapter 6

To my readers please review even just one person. Please its killing me a lot, I just wanted to know. Thank you for reading it, that makes me much better to know that some one read my fic.

I don't own bleach or the techniques of sword playing that I put in to the chapter. I hope you love it as much as I do about this chapter.

**Black Hime **

**Chapter 6**

Orihime wake up in her room in the morning. She stretch her limb do some exercising. She open her balcony door and went to freshen he self up. When Orihime came out, she was in new cloth but theme color and style.

Orihime was throe between her love for her new family or her friend. She loves her friend with all her heart and so do the Arrancar, Aizen and Gin. She was so emotionally drain from the encounter with her friend then she make up her mind. Orihime remember what Ulquiorra told her last night that the strong will live and the weak shall die.

It's the same when Gin said to her to when she held him some time if you don't kill, they will kill you instead. To put it simple kill or be kill first she didn't believed that but right its make so much sense. She will stay with Aizen then to go back to her friend. Even if she goes back to them they will treat her as traitor maybe sentence to death by the soul society.

Orihime was so busy thinking about she didn't notice that some one has enter her room. Noitora was wondering around the hall, he thought that he should visit pet-sama since Ulquiorra is with Aizen maybe he will have his fun her. The last time Ulquiorra stop him and he get a warning from Grimmjaw to stay away from his women. Today maybe it's his luck day.

When he reaches her room he saw that she was thinking about some thing important he could easily read her face. Orihime was stare at the out side of her room trough he balcony window. Then its shock her when she can feel some one breath in to her ears. Orihime turn round and fall to the floor notice that was Noitora, her body shiver and she back away from him until her back hit a wall.

He love the way that pet-sama was afraid of him. Her flesh becomes pale and so week that he is the superior. He can play the superior for once. He is going to enjoy very much his smile widen and lust in his eyes. When Orihime saw lust in his eyes, now way is he going to touch me in any way. Its time she quit be week and show her true color to him.

Orihime body stop shivering and she stand up and walk to Noitora. He see that Orihime finally surrendering to him making him laugh all his heart. At last he has what he wanted. Orihime found that he lower his defend around her so she take the plunge and kiss and bit down his lip until its bleed.

Noitora could feel that blood in his mouth so he break the kiss seeing Orihime spit his blood out of her mouth and smiling. So she wanted to play that would be so much fun.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME BITCH. FINE WHEN IM THROUGHT WITH YOU THE ONLY THING YOU ARE GOING TO REMEMBER IS ME." Noitora grab her wrist but she counter attack by flipping and trough him out of the balcony window with the Orihime used her flash step to get out of there.

Orihime used her flash step as fast as she can and thinking about where is she going to kill Noitora slowly. His done for , its enough she cant handle it any more first with his stare and second how he call her pet-sama. His attempted to have sex with it's over today.

I don't care if Aizen-sama punish me will take it then to see Noitora alive any more.

Noitora was mad over the little stunt that she made, he was out on a hunt of fucking peat-sama if he fined her and makes her scream his name until she faint out. He could send her reiatsu not far from her room that should be too hard to find her. He leaves her room and went searching for his price.

Orihime know that Noitora is on her tail if she doesn't finish it right now she will never get a second chants. Then she found a room near by so she enters and reviling Ulquiorra was training with Wonderwice while Aizen was playing chess with Gin.

Orihime was happy to see Aizen in her life. Ever one in the room looks at her, its kill she see a ghost. Wonderwice stop fighting with Ulquiorra and running to hug Orihime he always do that when he see Orihime but at that time Noitora just shot a cero blast to her.

Orihime push away Wonderwice and shield her self from the blast. When the blast was over Noitora just keeping attacking her non stop the only thing Orihime can do was flip back a few time and doge. Wonderwice and Ulquiorra wanted to stop them but Aizen just shack his head.

Both of them can only wait until it's over. "That the last time you pits me off. You can do anything to me but not hurt my father or brother. That it you going down." Orihime relics her sprite power. She takes off her flower hair clip and combines it together.

"We shred the same blood from one and other Shun Shun Rika helping in my quest turn in to your true from as my zanpakuto. Its time to be awakening again come to me my zanpakuto, TENKEN heavenly sword."

A white light surround the room then reviled a beautiful zanpakuto. The handle of the sword is blue while its scabbard was dark blue with red dragon. Orihime open her eyes it was now light blue and she there is a wide smile at her face (its like Gin but his eyes open). Every one was surprise at her transformation, her reiatsu as power full as Ulquiorra.

"It's been too long since I used my dear Tenken. No one ever make me mad as far as you can you Noitora. Its must be an honor to you. Don't worry I will kill you slowly in front of Aizen-sama." Orihime take Tenken and tied it to her back like Hitsugaya. She takes a stand ready to fight with Noitora.

Noitora can see that Orihime maybe a worthy opponent for him it's his time to shine in front of Aizen-sama. He draws out his zanpakuto. "Lady first" he ask Orihime to attack first. Orihime just bow at with still a smile on her face. Orihime draw Tenken from the scabbard its shine with an aura around it.

Orihime attack first at Noitora with simple attack, doge and defend. When Noitora thing he has the upper hand by notice her weak point and decide to finish she. He went for the final blow he, he saw Orihime fall in the ground bath in her own blood.

Noitora was so happy he have finely kill that bitch in the end and it's wasn't that hard then again why is every body just smile at like he is the one who is going to die. Then it hit him when Orihime whisper at his ears "Do you have a nice dream? Do you wanted to die know."

Its was Orihime it can be she dead, it's the first time in his life he felt a fried a some one. His body shivers at the power in front of him. "You just imager that I die it's just an effect of one of my sword style. Its call Ryūsui** no Ugoki (**flowing – water movement). It's a dance that send a vive to my opponent brain to dream about what they want at that time in the its just a dream and weekend they sprite energy by half . I never even try to fight you are just like a trash and I don't like trash." Orihime just turn around and walk away.

Noitora heard that Orihime call him a trash, he become berserk. He grab his sword and went straight to kill her when he see that her hand is on Tenken ready for the final blow its was to late . Orihime draw Tenken out of his scabbard "Tenbu_ no Sai Niyoru Ken two _steps below Shukuchi." He could not feel any thing only a gust of wind blow at him.

Noitora drop his zanpakuto and laugh saying that she miss and he is still live "I getting out of here I'm bored playing with some one stupid as you pet-sama." Noitora wave good buy to her but as he here the blade slid in to the scabbard. He feels so cold like dead men

The last ting he remember his head and body was cut in pieces lying on the floor in his blood.

Aizen and Gin clap they hand." That was marvelous Hime-Chan nice foot work and swords skill. I can't say better then that. You deserve the name given to you zanpakuto Tenken. The way you finish the final blow so smooth and clean me could say you are a born killer Hime-Chan. I will look forward to fight you one day." Gin opened his red eyes and bow to Orihime.

"Congratulation for your victory Orihime. Now you are the new Espada for Noitora place. I hope you will take serious in you job. You make remember about you mother. The technique that you used then was her favorite move is it. Now run along I will send some one too clean up the mess here. Ulquiorra if you nothing more to tell me the you will go too"

Orihime and Ulquiorra bow at Aizen and Gin mean while Wonderwice was playing with Noitora blood. When Orihime call him he went with his mother and brother that how he calls Ulquiorra. The tree of them walk along the white hall Orihime was having a hard time to talk to Ulquiorra about what he thing about her then Wonderwice found a butterfly flying around Orihime and landed on her hand.

Then it flew away so did Wonderwice catch the butterfly again and again leaving the both of them alone. Then Orihime just push that thought out of her mind and walk faster that turn in a run leaving Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra used his sinodo to catch her.

Orihime was running blindly until she collides in to some one chess. She look up to see green eyes at her brown hazel eyes it's not blue anymore. There some tears in the corner of her eyes. He wipes it with his tum. He slowly kisses he lips and embraces her tightly.

"You look beautiful when you fight with Noitora and so you're Tenken. The way you smile with out emotion on your face it's beautiful. You eyes shine the first time I feel my heart skip a bit so remember that you are mine and no one else this time if Grimmjaw playing with you its my turn to make him scream for your forgiveness." Ulquiorra just let her go on the spot slum on the ground with blush on her face.

This time it's was tears of joy to know that the Ulquiorra love her too.

Bye Bye

See you all later

Pleased Review

ELLIE 31773


	7. Chapter 7

Black Hime

Chapter 7

One night Orihime sat on her bed thinking about the path she chosen for her self. She beginning to thing other wise but she cant let go of the people that she have come to love with all of her heart. Her heart hurt so much, lately she been thinking about it very hard and she found her answer. She will see Ichigo and talk it all over.

First Orihime wanted to tell father but then again she was going only for a moment what would happened. She is going to see her friend that all nothing would go wrong. So Orihime ready her self to see back her friend. She concentrates her sprite power to open a portal to the Karakura town.

When Orihime reach Karakura town, she landed at the park near the school. It reminded her of the days she goes to school with Ishida, Ichigo, Chad, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

Remembering the day she is friend Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime look at the sky maybe she visits her right now Orihime know Tatsuki like to stay up prating karate.

Orihime used her flash step to get there as fast as she can to see her house bring tears to eyes. She jumps on Tatsuki window balcony to see her friend but her not in her room. Orihime decided to find where could Tatsuki be?

Then it hit her maybe she with Ichigo and the other it's about time she know the truth. There is one place where she should go that is to the Urahara shop or maybe she visit her house first it's be so long since she see her house.

Orihime walking on the street thing what to say to her friend and maybe she will buy some thing for tomorrow breakfast. Then she could sense some hollow near by. It's been a while since she kill a hollow its time to get a good work out.

At the Urahara shop every one notice that Orihime was here at Karakura town. Ukitake and Urahara smile its time to make the plane go to work. Urahara think that Orihime didn't want to go back to them so they will kidnap her instead like Aizen dose. Ukitake give some tip to beet some of her technique and teach Rukia, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya a kido to stop Orihime calling her sword.

Every one was set even Tatsuki, after a few days after Orihime was kidnap Tatsuki have a little talk with Ichigo and know the truth about ever thing. The plan is Tatsuki will distract Orihime so that Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Rukia to seal her sword if it's back fired then take her down.

When they reach the place they was amaze to see how easy Orihime defeat the hollow with just using sinodo and cero only in couple second it was finish. When Orihime opened her eyes, she sees all of her friend and her uncle. Orihime was very happy and a wide smile on her face.

"Hello ever body, Tatsuki nice to see you all. Don't worry I'm alone. I just wanted to talk to my friend for the last time before the war start. To feel and remember back the nice memory that I have with all of you." While stretch her limb.

"I was worry about you since you didn't go to school and I can't found you any where. What Ichigo said to me is not real is it Orihime. That you side with the bad guy. Come on Hime that not you all what did they do to you? Please just come back and it all will be over. No one will be hurt and the Arrancar are not even human." Tatsuki yelled at Orihime.

Orihime take a few step back from where she stand, there was tears falling from her eyes. She looks at the ground and her hand turn in to fist. "So you think like that Tatsuki I tough that I would like to have your opinion on this but you are the same as them. You don't even know them how could say that the Arrancar is the bad and you are the good guy. Its was the right think that I came here to night. I'm not confusing any more which side should I pick and my heart is right." Orihime was ready to call Tenken when she notice that Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Rukia not there.

The three of them ambush her using the kido that Ukitake tell them in a triangle formation so Orihime couldn't runaway. A white light surround Orihime body and she drop down to the ground.

She scream so loud " So this is you game Ukitake and Urahara you want me on your team so much that you would teach them this kind of kido. It's been so long since I feel the pain as much as this. If you think that this kido can stop me think again." The white light combines with her reiatsu. Orihime jump in to the sky and shot cero on the ground.

When the dust was gone reviling Orihime laughing her heart out. Her reiatsu was at full blast until her hair moving wildly. Tatsuki saw Orihime power this cant not happed. She was going to give some sense in to Orihime when Urahara grab her hand

So you all wanted a fight so here it is. Let me introduce to my zanpakuto.

She pulls her hair clip from her hair and combines it in to one.

""We shred the same blood from one and other Shun Shun Rika help in my quest turn in to your true from its time to be awaken again my zanpakuto, TENKEN heavenly sword."

A white light surround the room then reviled a beautiful zanpakuto. The handle of the sword is blue while its scabbard was dark blue with red dragon. Orihime open her eyes it was now light blue and she there is a wide smile at her face (its like Gin but his eyes open).

"Come on give your best shot. Give me the enjoyment off killing you my self the Aizen don't have to worry about trash like you ever again and this world will be his." Orihime hold the handle and also the hilt when she pull the sword out it's a double sword.

Shining in the moon light, the first person she attacks was Rukia. Its was so fast that Rukia die from that attack if for not Ukitake block with his sword. Matsumoto drag Rukia to safety. Ukitake and Hitsugaya were fighting with Orihime while they other stay back. The point is to make Orihime tired her self and then it will be easier to calm her down.

They all take turn fighting her Ishida and Chad; Renji with Urahara last is Ichigo for the final blow. Orihime know that her body could not stand it any more, she was hurt quit serious when Renji relish his zanpakuto to match Hitsugaya. Her eyes site was blurry; she didn't see when Ichigo attack her from her back just in time just to block. With that Ichigo make a counter attack leaving Orihime sword from her hand.

Leave her defend less; the tip of zangetsu was on her face. Orihime could not do any thing. Ichigo here what Orihime say the last word that came out of her mouth.

"I love you Ulquiorra, I'm very sorry father that I can't help you any more. For give me Ulquiorra my love I lied to you and ever one else. Kill me Ichigo I'm happy to die by your sword." Orihime fainted after that.

Ichigo drop his sword and hug Orihime at last she is safe. Even ever one hurt and happy that Orihime was saving with them. The last thing to do is to convince that Aizen is a bad person. Ever one went to Urahara shop to be treated from the wound.

Ukitake carry her to a room and put a barrier so that Orihime can't run away.

Review ok

ELLIE 31773


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Hime**

**Chapter 7 **

Tatsuki enter the room where Orihime is , she laying on the bed for a few days not waking up , Tatsuki was very sad too see her best friend act like that. Why did they do to you Orihime? Holding her hand hoping for her to wake up.

Ukitake said that she will be find but it take time to held her wound from her battle , when the right time comes she will wake up. In the mean time let's learn what happened to her while she with Aizen by checking the data in her hand phone.

When they open the hand phone show a recode of her activity

Shinigami: 10 0000 people killed

Hollow: 90 000 killed

Arrancar: 5000 killed

Ichigo , Ishida , Renji , Rukia , Hitsugaya , Matsumoto and Chad cant believed it there much be a jock because Ichigo nearly die fighting with Grimmjaw , he could not believed what he see in front of him.

Matsumoto just went pale so many people she has killed. What did Aizen do to her acutely to lead her to be a killer like that its not true Orihime is a nice young girl. Matsumoto just clench her fist. First Gin second Orihime what left for her now is Toshiro. She swears that she not going to loose her lover now.

They all in they world thinking the information that they have received until Tatsuki scream from Orihime room. Every one dash to see what happened. Ichigo regretted to leave Tatsuki alone with Orihime. He hopes nothing happened to her before he came to save her.

When they enter the room, they see Orihime in a corner, whiled Tatsuki was on the wall cant move Orihime was using telekinesis. Renji was about to attack but Urahara block him and Urahara went to calm Orihime to realize Tatsuki from the wall.

Urahara can see that Orihime eyes was blank, she was unconscious. Her body just reacts to save her from danger that is Tatsuki. Urahara ask every one just stand back and let Ukitake settle with Orihime right now.

Ukitake walk slowly to her then Orihime notice some one near her.

"Please Gin stop it if not Aizen will die, I said it one again Aizen will die if you came any closer. Please its hurt so much I can't take it any more please Gin stop it. Please don't do this to me your have your fun please I'm not Matsumoto please stop." Orihime was shacking and pale like she going to die. Tears drop from her eyes.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto cant believed what Orihime said it can't be true she was rape. Orihime think that Tatsuki was Aizen and Ukitake is Gin.

"Please Hime let Aizen free right now or you will received a very good one after this and this time I will not be gentle to you my little pet." Ukitake said to Orihime in a very commanding voice. At once Orihime drop Tatsuki on the floor. Every one could believe what words came out of Ukitake mouth. Urahara can feel the sprit force of Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Rukia rising fast.

"Come on let me explain to all why Ukitake is acting like. Remember the night Ukitake cry Orihime to her room; he saw in his mind what happened to her. Ukitake used his third eyes to see what on Orihime mind and what happened to her. Only he knows what happened to her and I can be sure that what the data in the phone is real." Urahara just slam his fist to the near by wall making a hold in the wall.

Hitsugaya saw what happen in front of his eyes , how the hell did this have to happened to her and not any body else. Why it must be Orihime then he notice that Matsumoto was gone. The news must be hard on Matsumoto, she herd it right out of Orihime mouth that Ichimaru rape her because she look just like her.

Matsumoto was at Orihime house on the roof crying her self a lone. Matsumoto cant take it any more so she decided that if she cant defeat Gin and Aizen as a shinigami so she decided to be a hallow instead , Rangiku was going to stab her self with her sword when Toshiro counter attack her move and her sword fall to the ground.

"Why did you do that Toshiro, my life its worth nothing now. My dear sister is now rape by the man that I wish to kill for what he had done to us. I nearly lose you to Orihime in the battle I couldn't do any thing to hold you all I just watch. I'm just a burden to you, all the pain Hime suffer was supposed to be me not her innocent life." Rangiku just slam her fist on Toshiro chest crying her heart out and her depression out of her.

"Don't be stupid Matsumoto if you die I will have no one, I don't want to lose you before I say the three words to you. So don't you die on me right now? Do you want her to be sad because you kill your self because of her? Right now Orihime needs every body by her side to bring her back to her old self. If you thing you life like that please live for me and stay by my side until the war is finish."

Rangiku was shock when Toshiro said the three words. No its cant be true he love Hinamori then her. Rangiku just blush in front her captain and she cries again but this time its tears of joy.

"You know Toshiro you can just call me Rangiku you know. You know me so much and I will always be by you side, thank you for giving me some confident boost Shiro-chan. I love you so much to know that you love me the same make me happier." Rangiku hug her Toshiro crushing him on her asset.

After that finish both of them to go back at the candy shop to see what happened to Orihime. Matsumoto walk first leaving Hitsugaya behind her then she hear Hitsugaya said it to her in a very slow voice.

"I love you Rangiku". Leaving her behind. Rangiku felt live again content in her heart. She look at the sky, it was the right decision staying beside her taichou or perhaps her lover now.

"That was a beautiful drama we see there isn't it Aizen. I never think that hime can fool Ukitake just like that. I say that her acting is superb if I were with them I would fell for it too. What about lover boy did he know that his little pet is gone?" Gin pureeing while Aizen playing his hair. Aizen sting on the throne while Gin sits beside him.

"If I tell you then it would spoiled our fun watching it but Ulquiorra didn't know that is Orihime gone. He is coming right now as I have called him to tell the news. Let see what his reaction when he see his dear pet being capture in the hand of the enemy." Aizen relax on the throne waiting for Ulquiorra to come.

On his way to see Aizen-sama but some was missing in the last few days he can felt it like some one missing then he push it aside. It's just another boring meeting or a stupid mission on the shinigami. He pushes the door to see that Aizen was playing with his own pet Gin. Ulquiorra didn't know what did Aizen found him interesting about Gin then it's not his problem any way.

"Yes, father why did you summoned me. Can I be of any used to you father." Ulquiorra can sense that some thing is wrong at that time.

"I just wanted to show you some thing to you it's about your sister Orihime. She was capture by the enemy. They ambush her when she was playing around. Here look in to this mirror to see what happened." Aizen snap his finger and a round mirror show in front Ulquiorra.

He could see that Orihime was fighting all of her friend and she was out number after she was hit by that white haired boy with red hair guy. Then that Kurosaki Ichigo point his sword at her and the he could here Orihime last word before the mirror vanishes.

On his face didn't shine any emotion when he looks at what happened to Orihime just blank. "What do you think my son, would you like to save her right one or wait and see what she has in her little mind?" Aizen push away Gin and jump from the throne landed beside Ulquiorra.

"I will flow you command my personal feeling did not matter compare your ambition father. Hime is a lot stronger the any Arrancar that I have seen so I'll just wait for her to come back to us. She smarter then any of her friend , I think that Orihime have planed this too happened her friend give her way to little credit for her skill that she have. The first rule of a war never underestimates you opponent in any way. What is you odder Aizen-sama."

"Do as you pleased Ulquiorra, as always Orihime is your pet not mine. When the right time you will straight destroy every thing that in your way and get her back so I give your complete command of all of the Arrancar at your disposal my son used wisely." Aizen just went pass him out of the throne room with Gin behind him.

Ulquiorra just smile at him self, he can't wait for the right time. He will kill every one of that dammed human that touché his pet. You just wait Kurosaki Ichigo I will present your head to my father and make take every thing that you love from you in one blow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Hime**

**Chapter 9**

**Orihime wake up from her sleep to see the sun shine from the window. Slowly she move her feat to the side of the bed and start walking straight to the source of the light , its been so long since she felt the warm of the sun and the wind playing in her hair. She opened the window to see the sun rising in to the sky just like before she went to school. **

**Orihime feel happy already since she been with Aizen the only colour that she see was white know it's all colorful and alive. She know it won't last long , she must finish what she wanted to telling her friend before the time Ulquiorra give to her finish up and he will come to get her back. Its all ready a few days past while she recovers now there is only seven days left. **

**Orihime must make the best effort to enjoy her life with her friend before Aizen rule it all but in some way its sound funny to her. She fill sad to see the world fall in to Aizen hand but she the one who help in the prose's. She just giggles for a moment enjoying the beautiful surrounding that she misses so much. **

**Then Orihime here some one nock on the door it was Tatsuki. She enters with a tray of food and a smile on her face. "You must be hungry now Ori I bring your favorite if you want any thing else I will be out side." Tatsuki put the try on the near by table. She was about to leave the room when she notice that Orihime gone from the window so she turn around to alert the other but was shock too see Orihime face so close to her face. **

**Tatsuki fell on the floor along with Orihime babbling out saying sorry "I'm sorry Tatsuki for what I have done to you if not for the other your die that night and I can't bear any more to see my friend hurt anymore. Its not that I don't want to be happy, cheerful like I all ways been but the more I became attach to you and the other you all end up dieing for sure. I can't be the Orihime you know any more to many things have happened and I" before Orihime can finish Tatsuki just hold her tight and she cry.**

**For the first time Orihime feel safe again in the hand other then Ulquiorra. She could file the warm feeling from Tatsuki body saying that she alive. Tatsuki just rock her back and fourth to come her down. **

"**Thank you Tatsuki, I miss you so much. You know I befriend with so many people and so many interesting thing that I want to tell you about that I don't know witch to tell you but first where is Ichigo and the other I cant wait too see them." **

"**I think why don't you eat first and we can watch them train." Tatsuki was surprise to see the food was gone then she ask Orihime when she eat her food and the answer that Orihime give her was when your day dreaming Tatsuki. **

"**Come on lets go I can't wait any more." Orihime grab she zanpakuto and drag Tatsuki with her. Orihime flash step was so fast both of them have reach the under ground place in a blink of an eye that what Tatsuki think. **

**Urahara and Ukitake can feel Orihime reiatsu near by both of them just smile at each other. Every one in the field can fill that Orihime is coming with Tatsuki. **

**Orihime stop and let go of Tatsuki hand went her 15 feet from Ukitake and Urahara. Tatsuki can feel some things not right about why Orihime let her go at that time so she about to run to see what happened but Yoruichi grab her hand **

"**Its some thing she must do a lone with Ukitake and Urahara, come on let watch the fight. See the first time how Orihime fight and then you decided that if she still needed you protection or it's the other around. Some time you must let go the one you love." **

**Deep down in Tatsuki heart that what Yoruichi tell her is true its time that Orihime spread her wing and fly she knew that some that this would happened but she happy so is her even its hurt so much. Tatsuki just look at Yoruichi and smirk at her. Both went to see what going to happen between Urahara, Ukitake and Orihime. **

"**It's been too long since I see both of you so happy Ukitake, Urahara. I happy that no one dies and they have become powerful then the last time I have seen them. I'm very sorry Ukitake because I have disobeyed an absolute Oder from you. For that you have the right to punish me in any way." Orihime look in to Ukitake eyes foe some of hit what is her punishment. **

"**From a little girl you turn on to a beautiful women right now Orihime what more for me to want form you. About your punishment Urahara is the one who will determent what is the punishment is so don't give me that look of yours. I'm so proud of you Orihime so is your parent and Sora." Ukitake hug her tight and kiss her on the check and look at Urahara who smile just turn in to an evil smirk. **

**Yoruichi and Tatsuki reach at them just in time to see that evil smirk on Urahara face. Tatsuki just sweet drop seeing that kind of face on Urahara is like his been planning this for century. **

"**Come on Hime –Chan, I think you will love for what I have for your punishment its will be the fight of you life. Let's go see who is the lucky one to be fighting our lovely Hime today. I can't wait too see." **

"**Ok Urahara you are scaring me but so do I, I can't wait what you have for me. I'm itching for some fun. It's been so long since you give me weird mission when I was younger. Come Ukitake, Tatsuki and Yoruichi let see what trouble I got my self in too this time."**

"**You don't know how big you get in to trouble this time Orihime, I just hope you don't went berserk like the last time when you fight with me remember. I wish you good luck with you uncle craze plane in his head, you know what it mean." Yoruichi just wink at Orihime and play with her hair.**

**Tatsuki just smile how happy Orihime right now maybe latter she will ask why Urahara want to punish Orihime until that we just see what happened. **

**Urahara and the other went too see the other and the surprise that he a surprise for Orihime. When they all reach the place Orihime can see Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia, Ishida and Chad there warming up. **

**Orihime smile turn much more wider to see all of them fine and happy but when she went to embrace them Urahara tug her hand " Ok you guys today as I have promises that to day one of you is going to fight a new person so here is she is. Orihime you punishment is you must choose one of them and fight him or her until you defeated him or her.**

**Ever one just shock to hear, there is no way that we are going to fight with Orihime. Ichigo just said its absurd Orihime cant fight us , she just come home let her go and have her fun she been with Aizen for a long time know you want her to do the thing she hate most. **

**Orihime just giggle and then her zanpakuto cover by a blue aura and then some one came out standing next to Orihime. He was wearing a sliver and blue kimono, his hair was black with eyes of light blue and his hair reach to the floor.**

" **Its been so long not to see you the two of you old man , you seam didn't change a bit but Yoruichi you become more attach to him then last time I see. I'm Tenken; I'm Orihime zanpakuto nice to see old and new face. Orihime please let us show your little boy what you can Hime-sama. He has no right to talk all big to the vice captain of the 13 division you brat." While kissing the bang of Orihime hair.**

**Ichigo was furious to here that from Tenken, for a sprite he sure has a big mouth. Then Ichigo agree that he can beat Orihime any day at that point Ukitake, Urahara and Yoruichi clap they hand.**

"**I would like too see you do that Ichigo. You have mad a big mistake saying that to Orihime. Underestimating an opponent power will be your down fall some day Ichigo. Orihime I'm rooting for you hon. Make him fall flat on his butt and eat his words." Yoruichi smirk at Orihime and Ichigo.**

**Orihime smirk at Tenken and nod. "I will fight with Kurosaki Ichigo as the punishment. Tenken lets get it done." Tenken went back in the sword. **

"**So that decided that Orihime will be fighting Ichigo. Other then the fighter please find a suitable place to see this fight at your own risk if you get kill in the fight its not my problem. Hime-Chan and Ichigo-san please come in the center of the ring. The rule there is no boundaries and you can use kido as well as you bankai. When I blow this Wesel the fight start ok." **

**Ichigo want to ask is Orihime going to fight in that dress or is she going to change but at the time Ichigo turn his head Urahara was far way from both of them. Ichigo just sweet droop and maybe I just went too far with calling Orihime like that. **

**Ever one just surprise to see Urahara act like that. They all find a suitable place with Tatsuki, Yoruichi and Ukitake. **

**Orihime tied Tenken at her back like Hitsugaya and start warming up her body**

**Before fight start. "I know it's not like me to fight but I really wanted to know how its feel fighting you as you mange to live with fighting with Grimmjaw twice. I'm very sorry Ichigo but if you don't give it all you got I can say that I will finish my mission sooner then I thought it would be." Orihime hand steady on the hilt of Tenken. **

**What the hell is she talking about the mission, what mission? **


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you very much for the interesting review it makes me so happy in side. I'm sorry for not up date the fic for so long; right now I'm going to make your day.

I have made some touch up on my spelling and I hope there improvement then last time I have up dated or write a fic. I still don't have the time to fix the entire 10 chapter yet but it will come soon. I'm very sorry.

Black Hime

Chapter 10

Ichigo was confused about what Orihime had said to him about a mission. The fight is starting, after the battle is over he will discourse it with Orihime. By the look on Orihime face, Ichigo can not see any emotion but a smile and her eyes are hollow.

Ichigo notice that Orihime is chanting a kido. A dark light surround her. After the dark light disappear, Orihime have change in to her shinigami uniform. Her shinigami uniform is a little different then other vice captain. Her cloth is a black short kimono that reaches to knee with silver butterfly at the sleeve of the kimono and a big silver bow ribbon at the back with long tabi shock. The hair neatly tied in to a bun with a silver ribbon.

This time she didn't tied her sword at the back but at the side of her waist like a samurai. Her hand ready on the hilt ready to struck Ichigo when battle start. Ichigo ready in to his stand. He wanted to see how much he improve after been defeated by Aizen last time. Urahara and Ukitake told him that Aizen will surely train Orihime for the battle. If he can defeat Orihime here then the outcome of the battle will shift in to our favor if not all with be lost.

Urahara notice that the both of them are ready so he blows the whistle for the battle to start.

Ichigo make the first move attacking Orihime. He was surprise to see Orihime defend it skillfully with Tenken with out moving an inch for where she stand and counter attack his attack . When Zangetsu collide with Tenken a big out burst between them separating them apart form attacking in short range.

"Very good Ichigo , you improve so much in your fighting technique. After that small work out now its time to take up a notch. First before we fight let me introduce you too my sword. The one I'm using 

right now is Tenken but not in its real form but it second form , Tokijin. The last time you see my Tenken that was in its last form. Kurosaki Ichigo , if you are worthy of fighting Aizen-sama then force me to used tenken in its last form. Force me to used my Tenken to come out. Make me see that you are the one to save the sin of the soul." Orihime pull out of its scabbard and a blue aura form around it.

"I will defeat you and any one that comes to save you from aizen and the arrancar . As I have promises you that I will protect for any harm. I mean it when I say it. You will stay here until the day you die and be happy with out a single bad memoir in your mind" The Ichigo went bangkai.

Orihime was happy to hear that from him but she didn't show it she just kept in her heart. She grips her sword tighter showing that she too being serious about what Ichigo said to her.

The both used flash step at attack one another . At the same time. When ever Zangetsu and Tokijin collide with each other a laude ring can be hear. They attacking one another with none stop. One hundred time Ichigo and Orihime attack with out stopping.

Every one that watches the fight went speechless about Orihime and Ichigo power. Fighting with fine skill and the tension in the air was so tick its hard to breathe.

Attacking with none stop that meant both of them used a lot a energy but it didn't seam like Orihime and Ichigo aura is weakening at all.

Ukitake and Urahara see that Ichigo have improve so much from the training that he went on. So did Orihime , she become much stronger then last time she fight with Ukitake. Some time all they can see was bluer and ringing sound of the sword that ever times it's colliding with each other. If this keep up too long even this basement can't handle it. Urahara hope that they will end it soon.

After a length of time Orihime and Ichigo stop for a moment to catch some air. Orihime cloth was torn so did Ichigo. Both of the have bruises , cut and even some of cut have stop bleeding. This time Orihime take the first move with generating a thin, whip like strand of yellow-green energy from her fingertips. With a move of her fingertip the whip went straight attacking Ichigo.

Ichigo notice a yellow whip coming at him and doge with his flash step but Orihime was one move a head from him. Orihime move her hand to dance so the whip surround Ichigo and tie him like a rope. When the whip touches Ichigo flesh its start to burn his skin making him scream and drop down to the floor.



Orihime retrieve her whip and ready to finish Ichigo but he is still puting up quit a fight and she must finish it as soon as possible. Ichigo can't feel his body any more it's was numb. He must finish it right now while he has the advantage from the long distant to launch a final attack.

Ichigo went head and launch a setsuga tensho while Orihime Tokijin form an aura Soryu as the Azure dragon wave. When the power collide it cerate a small earth wake and a big hold in the center of the battle. The bastment looked like a waste land.

Everyone mange to defend them self form the blast. Hitsugaya, Rukia, Renji, Ishida and Chad just went pale at the place in front of them. Orihime kneeling on the ground while Ichigo still standing and both of them are a live. Then Orihime sword Tenken started to glow and transform in to a twin sword.

" I'm happy to fight an enemy like you Ichigo Kurosaki but in the end and you have lost. You're the firs one that force me to used Tenken real form as a last resort at defecting right now. Please next time please be more stronger for the one you love." Orihime take a stand with twin sword in each an attack Ichigo with Tenbu no Sai Niyoru Ken Shukuchi.

The attack happened to fast that no one see how Orihime move for the attack. It was in a blink of an eye ichigo body limp on the ground with blood gushing out of his new wound. Orihime just collapse on the gound after using to much of her power.

Every one went to help Ichigo and Orihime injury. After hard work of bandaging Orihime and Ichigo. They are safely in infirmary room . Rukia look at both of them lying on the bed. One as her lover and one as a little sister. Rukia was scare if Ichigo mange to defeat Aizen will he be safe coming back to her and will Orihime survive the battle as well. When she see how Orihime fight it was a different league from her fighting style at that taught give the chill to her bone.

What scare her most is Orihime is not fighting with them but with Aizen. She can feel that Orihime was not the little happy girl she loves any more. From the wound at her body , some of it is terrifying to her. So many hardships she been thought and she still is happy and carrying.

Rukia hear a knock and Renji enter with a tray of food for Rukia. He just smile at her and put the food at the table. Renji touch Rukia shoulder giving her support. The both of them will make it out alive.

That all

Thank you very much.



ELLIE31773


	11. Chapter 11

At last its out of my head and now for the next chapter to work on

At last its out of my head and now for the next chapter to work on . I'm sorry I didn't up dated in a long time. I got the case of author block for a long time now I hope that you love this so hard to right chapter. Thank you for reading my story and encourage me not to abandon it even it take so much of my mind to figure the next chapter.

Black Hime

Chapter 11

Ichigo wake up in darkness and floating in mid air . Then he heard some one calling his name , the voice sound like Orihime. Her sweet voice that he long to hear the girl that always beside him safe and happy .

A light shine so brightly that it hurt his eyes . Then he saw Orihime enter his room trough the window while he is on the bed sleeping. It was the time that Orihime visit her the day she went missing and set as a traitor in seireitei for joining Aizen.

Ichigo was surprise to see Orihime looking at him with sad eyes and went to kiss him but stop at the middle. Her tears flowing trough her face falling in to the ground. Ichigo could hear like a song that she sing at the end .

What kind of dreams

Do you see

With your eyes of glass?

Do they fascinate you?

Again

My heart is torn

And bleeding

I mend it but

My memories

Pierce the openings

To whom

Are you throwing love to

With your fruit-like lips?

Does it make you sad?

The heat of my tongue

That let me speak

Has already cooled

And I can't sing

Songs of love

Anymore

Still you do not answer

Orihime said good bye to the place she grew up when an arrancar that he have know as Ulquiorra Schiffer the fourth among the Espada. Open a portal and ask Orihime to go with him to join Aizen army. With out hesitation Orihime reach his hand and went in to the portal.

Again another light shine and he was in another place. It seem that he is looking in to Orihime mind or past thing that mater to her right now. This time is in side the hueco mundo. In a white room , a small window , a table , a couch and a bed and some one come out of the bath room. It was the first time Orihime wear the arrancar uniform on the day she enter hueco mundo.

Again Ulquiorra was the one that give comment that the uniform was fit for her and escort her to see Aizen for the first time. Ulquiorra and Orihime enter a room with a throne room with Aizen sitting and waiting for her. How Aizen corner Orihime on the wall talking about the power , manipulating her fear and using her to his advantage. Ichigo can hear another song that was Orihime heart at that time how she feels.

Teach me sadness...

"If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness."

"If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain."

I can't recall that gentle voice

In the depths of my mourning heart.

Someone is calling me from my forgetten past,

Asking me when I will take sorrow into my hands again.

At this moment that will never come twice,

You are all I can see.

A little ship glitters silently in the distant, alone.

Swept away by a torrent of grief, it disappears under the waves of my heart.

Why do I search the ocean depths aimlessly,

For the warmth that I should not have known.

Swaying with the ripples, the ship of life sails on.

Though no stars can be seen, it overcomes waves and advances on.

Beyond the darkness,

You are all I can see.

The waves that we saw are flowing towards serenity,

Flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater.

I know that there's a future where we will love each other.

Until I take the sorrow back into my hands again,

At this moment that will never come twice,

You are all I can see.

How she see that only Aizen can help her at that moment no one can help her any more not even him. Last Orihime cry and clutching on his uniform for her dear life.

Again the light shine and this time its in one of the tower looking at the desert with none other then Ulquiorra. In each other arms as kind of lover. Orihime was resting her head on Ulquiorra chest while his hand in her hair stroking it gently. Both of them looking at the vast desert with the wind blowing.

Again with the song , right now Ichigo is a bundle of emotion with the flash back that he is having about what happened to Orihime. He only wish that he would wake up and say to Orihime it was all a lie about every thing that happened to her and its going to be fine.

Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need  
Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear

I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now, no mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie 

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love

What have I done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now

I know I should stop believing  
I know there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?

What have we done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'Cause you have

Turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now, what have you done?

What have I done now?

Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends

I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

Ichigo could not take it any more and he wish all his heart to wake up and see the sun light and out of Orihime memory. He didn't want to see it any more it hurt so much.

At last Ichigo open his eyes to see Rukia was sleeping beside him on the chair beside this bed. The worm sun shine trough the blinders . Ichigo look at his left to see Orihime was at the other side of the room with Hitsugaya beside her and Matsumoto on the sofa.

One way or another he will never let Orihime go to that bastard Ulquiorra. He will kill him with his hand when he see how he touch Orihime like she was his to be own. Ulquiorra was the one that take Orihime to Aizen if not Orihime would stay with them happy and safe.

Ulquiorra was looking at the moon with Wonderwise playing with a stuff doll form Gin. The doll look like that trash Ichigo. The person that make Orihime sufer so much for him being her first crush.

Ulquiorra was thinking many way to kill Ichigo slowly when he saw Wonderwise ripe apart the look a like Ichigo doll until all that left was a doll with its part been rip apart from the head , hand , leg and the inside turn into out side. A nice was to see some one he hate to die.

He smile at Wonderwise and ask him to get out of his room leaving the once a doll and now what left of it on the floor. He never know this hurting in his body , he could not said his heart because he has none. He could fell to warmness that he love when he is with Orihime and he wanted it now beside him not with that trash .

He remember that time when Orihime defeated Noitora with her Tenken and take his place in the five place in the Espada. At that time how beautiful she look with no emotion on her face but her intention of killing. That bring joy to his soul.

For the first time he feel to make Orihime his , as his own he wanted her more then power. Wanted her to bend and look at him as her life line and her heart. Orihime teach him to feel love , happy , hate and possessive about the thing that he love. Two thing that he love is Aizen-sama and Orihime Inoue.

Ulquiorra flip his hand phone and look at the picture of her half naked on the bed. He admitted that both of them never have sex. Only touching each other and kisses but never go farther then that. Its not that he didn't wanted it but both of them know that what ever power they have Aizen is way much powerful and must seen as a threat then any one else.

He just cant wait for Orihime to give the signal so they could come and get her out of that trash dump, safe with her rightful place beside Aizen-sama side. Ulquiorra know that he is not the only one that worry about Orihme. Every one in the Espada too did miss her in they own way of knowing her.

He flip back his hand phone and decided to get some lay on his bed remembering the night that he slept with Orihime by his side.

I hope you satisfy your hunger and that all that I could thing of. I'm trying my best to spice up this story.

SORRY !!

ELLIE31773


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the nice review. You know who you are because you're the only one that review my story on my newest chapter, **himeko63**. Thank you very much for you review. So this new chapter is for you OK my dear **himeko63.**

Black Hime

Chapter 12

Now in Las Noches in the 5th division where Orihime is in charge right now. All of the arrancar under is worrying about her safety. It's been weeks since have she come the sick room or just hang out with them. From the time Aizen-sama announce that Nnoitra is been defeated by pet-sama , a human . Everyone was shock to hear that news . How a human defeated such a powerful arrancar as Nnoitra the 5th Espada. Some said that she had help from Aizen-sama himself as everyone knows that pet-sama is Aizen-sama favorite.

On that day Aizen-sama give four new arrancar to her as her helper. They all look like her in some way.

First was Velvet, her weapon is a two sphere crystal that tied with chain. Her hair is blue with ember eyes. She have bat like wing and a tail like a dragon. That was the first idea came in to her mind when she and Aizen-sama creating that arrancar, a dragon in her dreams.

Second was Gwendolyn, her weapon is a spear. Her hair is white as the snow and her eyes as red as blood. She have beautiful black angel wing with a horn on her head like a unicorn. If someone is hit by her dark feather that person will die instantly.

Third was Ruby , she a beautiful butterfly girl with her wing in the color of dark blue with blood red. Her power is to make illusion and poison spore from her wing. She wear a black glove on her left hand with a touch with that hand she can turn any living thing to stone.

The fourth Darkcova , an Antarctic wolf with silver hair and grey eyes. She can transform in a wolf. The youngest form all of her sister.

All four of them have the power to heal like Orihime.

The four of them love Orihime so much and help her on her duty in handling the 5th divistion. First every one didn't believed that pet-sama beat Nnoitora then when Molly and Lolly ( what the heck they name is , the twin that beat orihime at that time. I hate them and I'm going to make them suffer in my fic.) challenge Orihime to a fight but she just ignore them and said she don't like violent thing or action.

Molly and Lolly didn't want to push further on pet-sama because there is a smiling fox and Wonderwice is with her. Every time they want to fight with her. She always with someone on every fucking hour. From Aizen-sama to the Espada member including the top three. That suck so much in their condition but one thing gave them an idea. At night she alone and its time someone told her to stop being a slut with everybody.



That night Molly and Lolly went to pet-sama room. Orihime was watching the moon form her balcony. Orihime turn around and smile at both of them.

"Is something wrong with the both of you? You hardly like me so what occasion for coming to my room right now. Can I help you with anything?" At the nearby table is her dinner with some wine.

"Fight us Aizen-sama pet , we can't except you as ever body else can. We see how you witch everyone even Aizen-sama with your charm. Acting friendly and then stab them from their back. You belong with that trash of yours. So tonight we are going to teach you a lesson. No one can save you right now. Not Aizen-sama or the Espada nor your helper." Molly attack Orihime head on while Lolly smirking at Orihime.

Easily Orihime doge the attack and kick at her back as a counterattack. Molly went slamming into the nearby wall. Lolly went attacking like craze with punch and kick. No luck at all none of those attack didnt hit Orihime even one . She just doge and defend herself. She giggles looking at Lolly lying on the floor gasping for air after she flips her.

"Are you both done or you still want to fight me? You know I hate fighting with weak opponent. They don't give the thrill of killing. With just a flicker of my writs both of you can be a pile of dust but I don't like hurting my own family. You been created by Aizen-sama and we are related as he is my father. Hurting you is like hurting my father. I don't want to make him sad in any way only happy. Please just go away I don't want to be disturb."

"Not in hell we are going to listen to your command or plead. Just show us how you kill one of the top five Espada without a scratch. Show us you power that Ulquiorra and Aizen-sama saw. Then we will bow to you." Lolly and Molly stand up ready to fight again.

"If that what you wish of then it's my pleasure to give it to you . You want power so I will show what power is." Orihime combine her hair clip, Tenken emerge in her hand. Her eyes are blue and a smile of lust for blood.

Molly and Lolly just surprise to see another side of Orihime. Their body suddenly went shacking not moving at all. Both of them are trap in own grave, all their can do is look at Orihime prepare to kill them.

Orihime tied her sword at her waist, taping her left leg three times on the floor and then right one too as a warm up. Then Orihime ready in a stand ready to pull the sword out of its scabbard to attack them. Molly and Lolly read to shoot a combine cero together at her. The smile at Orihime face turn in to a laugh.

In a blink of an eye everything was over, Molly and Lolly on the floor bathing in their blood with their body torn apart. The only thing their hear was "Can you feel the anger of Seiryu". Orihime look at them and went to them and kick Molly at her ribcage and she scream.

Somehow both find her more terrifying then Grimmjaw. Lolly was scred out of her life, this is the meaning of power then it's could destroyed the world. The only things she can do looking at Molly being 

torched by this person call Tenken. She heard the news from Ichimaru Gin . He was the one who set both of them to their graveyard . To a black and white angel. Then screaming just stop and Lolly could feel that Orihime drag her to Molly.

" I let you live Molly , Lolly. Next time I will eat your soul . Don't worry Velvet and Gwendolyn will be patching you up. Just wait for them. One thing I don't want to see your face again. You hurt Orihime you shall know the mean of hell I'm sure of it." Orihime turn in to her normal self with gray eyes.

" You see that why I don't like having power like you all seek. I'm going to Ulquiorra room as you can see my room is completely destroyed. See you both later Ok." Happily went out from the room.

When velvet and Gwendolyn reach Orihime room.

"Nice gravity picture with blood don't you thing. Come one lets patch both of this bitch and leave. Doing stupid thing as challenging Orihime-sama like that. Even Grimmjaw know not to piss her out." Velvet healing both of them while Gwendolyn just stares at them.

"Velvet this would be fun if we play with them first and then patch them again. They did something that unforgivable to us. Attacking Orihime-sama when she didn't wanted to. Let them pay for making a mess in Orihime-sama room." Gwendolyn just licks her lips and her spear heady to kill her opponent.

"I know that too Gwendolyn but it would bring trouble to Orihime-sama. My blood is boiling with excitement of killing them. I just can't stop myself to smash their head with my tail right now. Later Gwendolyn until further order from Ulquiorra or Aizen-sama. Until then we just look don't touch."

Molly and Lolly are healed but still resting on the floor. Velvet went out but Gwendolyn went to Molly and Lolly and slap them in their face then she joined Velvet.

After that incident ever one in Las Noches knows how powerful Pet-sama or Orihime-sama is.

Everyone in Las Noches heard a ringing sound like a bell calling them to someone, Orihime. Aizen and Gin know what that sound mean and went at the gate to send them off. The first to see Aizen and Gin is Stark fallow by Halibel , Ulquiorra , Wonderwice , Grimmjaw , Velvet , Gwendolyn, Ruby and Darkcova.

"All of you have been chosen to bring back my precious little daughter, Orihime. Please bring her back safe and sound as I can't feel her reiatsu any more. Kill anyone that stands between you and her. Do as you like as long you bring her back safe and unhurt. Now go and show them what you can do."

"Please don't kill that group of trash just yet Ulquiorra , let them feel how weak of them. Cant not even save they love one. Take control you have my permission. Said Hi to her from me OK." Aizen just smirk at him and Gin wave his hand to Ulquiorra. He opens a gate and went to battle.

Next time Ok

ELLIE31773.


	13. Chapter 13

Black Hime

Chapter 12

Orihime could felt that someone was holding her hand as she open her eyes. First thing she was in the medical wing at Urahara shop and next she saw Rani sleeping at the sofa. Shiro was holding her hand and sleep beside her. Holding her hand firmly in his. A smile came to her face while looking at him. He looked so cute and peaceful for once.

Slowly Orihime shifted her body to the side so she could get a good look at Shiro-chan. She remembered this one accident between her and Shiro-chan that she will never forget.

Flash back

Orihime came back from school and open the apartment door to see Hitsugaya sleeping on the sofa. It was the first time she saw Shiro-chan so at peace. But she notice that his face was a slight blush and his face look like he is in pain. Orihime put all her school stuff on the floor and went to him.

She put her hand at his forehead and he was burning up from a high fever. She thought that Hitsugaya never get sick. He sure looked cute with that blush on his face then she shack her head from her lala land. She tried to wake him up but the only answer was silent. So she took mater in to her own hand and carries him in to her room and changes his cloth in to a comfortable cloth then his school uniform.

Orihime tuck him under her bed and put a wet towel on his forehead for his body temperature to cool down. After a few hours his temperature has cooled down and the fever is gone but then he starts moving around the bed like having a nightmare.

"Don't leave me alone!!! I don't want to be alone!!! Please stays don't go."

Orihime embrace him"Shiro-chan I'm here. Shhhh I'm here with you Shiro-chan. So don't worry we are friend forever. I promises." She holds his hand until he went to sleep back.

Early in the morning Hitsugaya wake up with Orihime still holding his hand. A blush came to his face about last night. He end up with a high fever it happened ever year that one particular day he will have a fever. He didn't know why it happened. She was taking care of him yesterday. As he was looking at her face then Orihime wake up from her sleep and cub her eyes from her sleep to see Hitsugaya was cure.

"Shiro-chan is you feeling Ok. Last night you have a fever I'm sorry if I take advantage of you last night" then a blush on her face.

For a moment there was silent when "It's not what you thinking but I change your cloth nothing more then that Shiro-chan. I'm sorry you look uncomfortable in you school inform so I change if for you with out your permission." Orihime look at the ground.

Hitsugaya was dumfolded at Orihime at that time. It's not big of a deal so "No its fine but if you tell any one about this I will bane you for calling me Shiro-chan any more. Thank you for taking care of me Hime." Hitsugaya looked at the bed and then Orihime.

Slowly he went to her left cheek and peck a small kiss there then went out side leaving Orihime blush more. That was a new side of Hitsugaya she never seen and she love it very much.

End Flashback

Right now staring at him beside her and Rani at the couch. Her heart ache so much she have to break the promises to Shiro-chan. It's worth the sacrifice that she making right now. For the love of her friend and for her uncle Urahara and Ukitake to save soul city. In this journey Orihime found real love and as cense of a family around the arrancar, Aizen, Gin and Tousen.

Her friends always protect her form the harsh reality of the world and people that would her and made her become self pity of her self. After been kidnap by Aizen Orihime finally remember some part of her. The real her, Orihime Zala the daughter of the captain of the 13 division. How her family was killed and her living at Kakura town.

It's like a sick story for her memory to be reviled by Aizen rather then Urahara and Ukitake. The first time that Aizen summoned her after two month after she cure Grimm jaw hand and said the funniest thing.

Flash back

Ulquiorra lead her to the throne room where Aizen is waiting for her. First she didn't believed what Aizen said but after Aizen chants like a mantra. "Unlock you heart Orihime Zala" then she heard like a mirror shatter to the ground and flash back trough her eyes. Orihime fainted with ease Aizen catch her before she hit the floor.

A lone tear from the corner of her eyes he wipes it with his thumb and asks Ulquiorra to bring her back to her room. Ulquiorra carry her to her bed gently tuck her in he was about to leave when her hand grabs his hand.

"Please don't go just yet Ulquiorra. Please just stay with for just a little long. It's hurt damn hard for me right now. Please just say it's been a fucking lie."

For the first time in Ulquiorra look at Orihime differently like she has change after Aizen-sama chant that word unlock her heart. In some is still the same but her reaitsu change differently as the same lever as him. He sits next beside her while Orihime went embracing him while whispering to her some thing.

"Its like the other half of me as Orihime Zala finally devoured me Orihime Inoue. Now I'm one as Orihime Zala again." She cries on Ulquiorra chest about what happened to her right now.

End Flash Back

Orihime just stood up from her bed and wake Hitsugaya. The first thing he sees was Orihime smiling at him. His eyes light up with joy and hug her back. Rangiku wake up the voice of some one talking and laughing. Same as Hitsugaya she went to her Hime her only Hime.

All of them welcome her with open hand but Ichigo. He act like usual but distant between him and Orihime. But the time lunch everyone didn't know what way to start the conversation about what happened to her. Then all of them hear a sound of a ring tone.

Orihime stand and went to get her hand phone which was beside her zanpakuto. Everyone is tense at Orihime what might happen. Orihime pick up her phone and flick it open while walking back to the other.

As she reaches them she closed her phone. Looking at ever body and looking at the ground. Why much Aizen torment her soul even she agrees to be on his side. Orihime is one of the expada in his army and his order is law. Orihime just stand there not moving and silence around.

Urahara stand up from the table "What your choice Hime. There are only two paths and it will end up the same, back to soul city. First you will run away from us after I finish this and we will force you to come back to soul city with Ukitake and the other. The reinforcement it all ready if you can slip pass us all then he can catch you for us. Second you will surrender to Ukitake and follow us back to soul city with out harm ways. So what is you choice Orihime Zala."

"It's been so long since you said my full name Ura is you that piss at me right now. You know me and still you give a chance. No, my decision will be the same. My soul, mind and body are Aizen-sama to do as he pleases. I'm not Orihime Inoue anymore she dies after she knew the truth from a person other then her own relative. Catch me if you can sucker!" A blue aura shine and Orihime is gone.

"Man that crap what the hell are you talking about the more I think about its make no senses. Please tell me what is really going on here. First Orihime goes to Aizen and then we get to know who she really is and then she come back to and then again she goes back to Aizen. Damn it's pissing me off."

"It's up to your own idea on Orihime. Ether she is your friend or some one who you just abandon after her idea clash with our own idea about who the enemy is. I will be going know to see what going to happen between Hime and your brother Rukia. As I ask the soul city to provide back up and he is the one volunteered to take her back." Ukitake, Urahara and Yoruichi just leave the young one to thing about what just happened.

"Let go Toshiro we don't want to leave the action behind us. If some one is taking back Orihime it's going to be us."

"Since when you can order me around, Matsumoto fukutaicho. Even if you are my girl I'm still your taicho." A slight blush if you squint on his face.

"I know I love teasing you that all Shiro-chan." Both of then went to find Orihime.

Leaving Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Ishida at Urahara shop. All of them are thinking about what Ukitake said about Orihime. Is she a friend to them or they really abandon her because of her idea.

Chad and Ishida closed their eyes for moment and open it back with answer.

"For me Orihime is my friend. I can't trust other people opinion about what happened to her. In time she will tell us about he past and what happened to her until that moment I truest her with my life." Ishida pull his glasses with a smirk on his face.

'Hime have been with us since the beginning. Fighting for the sake of other for me she is still the same. She always gives us second chances this time it's ours to give her a second chance to prove her self rather making our own summations."

"Yeah I'm agreeing with them I don't know her too much but I know deep down she is still a shinigami. For Byakuya taicho to come here to bring her back to soul city that must be some thing special. That good enough for me to fight on her behalf."

The three of them left the shop only Ichigo, Rukia left.

"Tell me Ichigo what wrong with your attitude it's like you lost faith in her. You are one of her best friend with Tatsuki. I didn't see Tatsuki lost fait in Orihime even after she tried to kill her. Where is the Ichigo that I love so much? The brave and bold that like to fight for his friend where is that guy gone too. Tell me we will share it together. Answer me!" Rukia shout at Ichigo

"When I was resting up I have a dream about her. Flash back about I have hurt her feeling deeply. I always know that she love me as a lover but I just kept her hanging with out answering the question she wan to here yes or no. I didn't love her as much as she love me and I found you the one who made my heart melt but I still left her hanging with out an answer. I saw that Aizen was wipe her tears and smile at her giving her the confident to stand on her own to feat made me jealousy same as the arrancar call Ulquiorra. He gave the answer to her about the question that I didn't answer to before. He said that he love her Orihime love him back. Its just I don't want to let go of her. To me it's just a clumsy little girl that grew up with I don't want her to change. I just want her safe back home." His body was shaking tears nearly fall from his eyes.

"Is that all you dummy that you are worry about. Then wake up you moron defiantly she didn't even know what you are thing mister smarty pant. You can say you heart out when we get her back. With all of us against her. For sure she will be safe from Aizen after we bring her back to soul city. Let go and get her back with our own hand."

Ichigo and Rukia were about to the shop when the both of them felt a reaitsu. One word came out of their mouth "The arrancar are here."

That all for this chapter.

Later see you again in the next chapter.

ELLIE31773


	14. Chapter 14

Hai !!!!! ELLIE31773 is back from the dead. At last I have the courage to write back a new chapter and not feeling bad for my self. Yeah thank for the review in the last chapter all of you. This time I will not bend down to what other people say to me in their review.

If you love the story then thank for the support that make me very happy and hope to up dated as soon as I have time.

BUT

If you found that the grammar and spelling are way off or worse. Then just leave it in your heart and don't review. I know that you want me to improve in English but some time to much and harsh word can kill some one sprite or joy.

Really I have a hard time convincing my self to write a new fanfiction and continue back all of my unfinished fanfiction. Its just likes my love to write just lost for awhile because many review say that my grammar suck and my English is worse.

"**Tenken talking to Orihime"**

**Black Hime**

**Chapter 14**

Orihime sonido out of Ukitake shop as fast as she can. She knows that Yoruichi can catch her even if she has a head start. Yoruichi known as the Goddess of Flash is not as a fancy nick name that for sure. She didn't know where her body is taking her as she just sonido as fast as she can without a clear destination until she saw the park.

The park was the first time Orihime saw an Expada; Ulquiorra Sifer and Yami. Lady luck at right beside her its still daylight rather the night that make her escape much more easer as many people around the park.

Orihime notice that everyone at the park is staring at like she a weird person that have two head instead of one. Then Orihime remember that she was wearing a black T-shirt with writing on it said "kill me if you can" and she has a sword with her. Everyone was moving away from her and she notices that two police officer coming at her.

"Good evening miss. May I see your license for that sword please?"

At that time Orihime saw happy that she has a license for Tenken. Thank to Sora he ask her to go and get a license for practicing sword playing. Orihime show her license to the police office and she went to the other side of the park with fewer people there.

"I think we are safe for awhile. I have hide my reaitsu but it's only for a moment Tenken. I know that there is a barrier around Kakura town so I can't reach Huecho Mudo. I really don't want to go back to soul city ."

"**Don't worry Hime****. We much hold on until Ulquiorra and the other make it here. Until then we can surprise them with new trick that we have learn ."**

"But Tenken I'm still wondering what Urahara mean by "Him". I just felt like its going to be a long time waiting for Ulqui and the other. Just wait a minute , I think I know who "Him" is, if you catch what I mean Tenken."

"**Be**** ready Hime its going to start any minute with that white knight of your."**

"Damn my uncle to hell. Their looks like the reinforcement have arrived and I haven't start fighting with Yoruichi yet. May gods have mercy on their soul because no one is dragging my sorry ass back to soul city."

The shoji doors open revealing Byakuya Kuchiki and Izuru Kira.

That was a shock to Orihime. She knows that Soul city wanted her to come back but this is just plain sick. There is no way that she can fight with the both of them. Byakuya with a bangkai that can cut any defense from the enemy and Kira zanpakuto can incest the gravity every time he hit an opponent.

"Orihime Zala surrenders now or fights your way out"

"It's been a long time Byakuya since we see each other and the first word that comes out of your mouth is surrender. You never change at all. Always straight to the point even you know me in some part of your life."

"I'm happy to see you again; the old you. The one that made my wife Hisana happy but as you know me as a captain of the 6th division duty comes first. Now give me an answer and we can start from what answer that you have choose. Surrender or fight"

Orihime look at the ground with a heavy heart she didn't want this to happen. Why in the bloody hell that the soul city want her that badly. That simple question that can be answer by her self "power and fear". She have to hold on until Ulquiorra and the other come until that she can go bangkai if its out of her hand.

Orihime raise her hand to the center of her breast like a prayer and her eyes became watery and slowly she went in front of Byakuya and extended her left hand to him as a sign of surrendering to him.

As she hand touches Byakuya hand an orange light shine and time stop for a moment. Every thing stop; Byakuya and Kira just stands there frozen with his hand touching her hand.

"I just can kill you Byakuya even if I can. I will always remember the promise I made your wife Hisana that I will not harm you but to always protect you from my self. You and Hisana were the first friend that I have ever had."

Orihime went to Byakuya and start to undo his scarf around his neck. There is one reason Byakuya never pull of that scarf in public or in his own house except in his own bed room at night. It's because of those scars that never heal. As the scarf fall in to the ground Orihime can see a straight line cut on Byakuya throat and trace it with her finger and slowly it start to bleed.

That wound on Byakuya was the mark of Tenken. He was the one who awaken Orihime bangkai form. No one knows about it even her uncle. That wound will never heal because Tenken curse Byakuya for trying to kill Orihime. Then suddenly Orihime start coughing two or three time as she cover it with her hand to see blood. The side effect of using the technique that was forbidden in shun-shun rika: Tri Angel. With the combination of Liliy , Hanagiku and Ayame.

The Tri Angel is a desperate move as all of her fairies tell her. It can stop time for awhile but the side effect was on her body. Her body can't stand the pressure of the techniques.

Kira on the other hand is trying hard to break free. He was surprise to see when Orihime touch Byakuya scarf and the scar on his throat that start to bleed as Orihime trace with her finger. As Orihime start coughing blood is coming out of her mouth. At that time Kira can move his body freely but not as normal.

Kira charge to Orihime but she has notice Kira break free from the spell and defends her self with Tenken from Kira blow.

"Please Zala-san just surrender you are not in a condition to fight. We are trying to help you just stop and come back to Soul city. Even the Yamamoto Sou taicho said you belong in your father place."

After heard what Kira said Orihime start to shiver and laugh out loud like it's was a funny thing. After Orihime stop laughing, she raises her face to Kira and her eye was no longer gray but blue. Tenken have taken over Orihime body.

Orihime start attacking Kira at full speed with Tenken and combination of hand to hand combat. Kira hardly defends him self. Orihime was taping her left leg three times on the ground as sing she is going to kill Kira with a shukuchi.

It's an advance flash steps that only the Zala family know about it. Byakuya know it because one day he saw Orihime father; Asran Zala using that technique in killing one of the hollow. Byakuya never seen some one move that fast. He completely disappeared in to thin air only the sound of his step left behind and the hollow was dead in a couple of second.

Byakuya save Kira using his flash step and counter attack it with a binding kido to Orihime. Every thing has a price while he saves Kira he took the blow that was meant for Kira. Blood was shocking his uniform while Orihime was bind with while chain preventing her from moving.

"**Byakuya**** should leave him to die my friend, rather then to take that blow from me. You are very lucky that I have mange to aim it on your right shoulder and not your heart as I wanted him dead. I let both of you live this time for Orihime. Next time if I ever see Izuru Kira in front of my eyes he shall die. Even Orihime is agreeing with me this time as because of him you got hurt."** Tenken beak the the white chain around her and sinodo from the field.

Kira let his body shiver at what happened. He is dead man if weren't for Byakuya taicho. Kira him self was not in a good condition too but not as bad as Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taicho what just happened right now. Where is the nice young miss with a smile on her face that always gives hope and healing people? At that time I saw it in her eyes that she was in a lot of pain and suffering but why is she running away from us. Why is she fighting us so hard and the hate in her eyes as I said Yamamoto Sou taicho name?" Kira was casting a healing kido on Byakuya to stop the blood and close the wound.

"It's simple she just wake up from her dream and found the truth in reality that her family was massacred by non other then Yamamoto Sou taicho him self. Hime her self is in pain because she love the both side of this on coming war. She loves her friend and family while she has found her self her own love and joy to call as her family. She didn't want to hurt the one she love most but the people who love her is hurting her by killing the one she hold dear to her heart : Aizen and the expada. That way she is running way."

Kira was speechless about the answer that he receives and wonder if Ichimaru taicho was doing the same. He was protecting him and Matsumoto by leaving them and joining Aizen to keep them safe from Aizen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoruichi, Urahara and Ukitake were hiding in an old abandon shrine out side of Kakura town. Concealing their reaitsu and waiting for Orihime to come and take that advantage to capture her. This old abandon shrine is the place where Orihime would run away if anything bad happened to her. It's like her little secret hideout.

The three of them was bored of their mind when their sense a low reaitsu coming to the shrine. The aura was unnoticeable. It's well hidden until she reaches the shrine and start walking slowly rather then sinodoing all the time. Their notice there blood on her cloth and some on the side of her mouth.

"**I am letting you come back now Hime. Be careful of your self****. I felt some thing funny about this place today." **

"Thank you Tenken for not killing Kira-san. I can't blame him. Kira hardly know any thing about the past so lets just it be the past. I fine if that you are worry about Tenken and shun-shun rika you can come out now it's over."

Then Tenken show him self in his sprite from and shun-shun rika come out of her zanpakuto.

"We are so worry about you when you did the Tri angel dear. We told you not to do it more then 3 second but you went over board didn't you. You give us quite a scare there Hime. Please don't do that even we can held you body its not as fast as you can held other honey so remember next time." Liliy and Hanagiku

"Thank you very much Tenken , Liliy , Hanagiku , Bagion , Shun'o and Ayame."

"Its not fair why can Tsubaki can be in his sprite form and not us. Tell me why Hime. I want to be in my sprite from too."

"Ohh that it's just I don't know. You never ask and I think it's much safer that way. But if you want to be in your sprite form I have no objection Ayame."

"No if you fell like that I will be fine as long as I'm with you Hime and no one will know our true name and that good. Not like somebody called Tsubaki Tenken."

All of them just laugh at Ayame turn to make at humor. Orihime was oblivious about her stalkers as Yoruichi, Urahara and Ukitake learn new information about her zanpakuto and her new ability.

Orihime was resting on the tree when her hand phones ring. She opens it.

"Orihime-sama where are you? We can't trace you reaitsu because it's to low and this shinigami is really getting on my nerve."

"I'm in a shrine out side of Kakura town. Other then you Ruby where are the other eight people. Did you get separated on the way here Ruby? If it is tell me who is fighting who?" Orihime already on her feat with Tenken tied on her side on her hip.

"As we are nearing to Kakura town a barrier separated us in to other part of Kakura town.

Wonderwise and Darkcova have defeted a human and one quincy.

Both of them are still 50% alive.

Grimmjaw is currently fighting a red head shinigami with a shinigami girl that is 50% alive after Grimmjaw shot a cero at her.

Velvet already finishes fighting with a lady fuku taicho of the 10 division. She still has 45% alive.

Gwendolyn is currently no just ended her fight with the taicho of the 10 division. His condition is 22% alive.

As for me I just defeated two of the reinforcement from the soul city. The captain and the fuku taicho still have 50% alive.

The other three is no where to be found. That the full report Orihime-sama"

Before she could respond the call Yoruichi was holding a kunai on her throat.

Ukitake took the hand phone from Orihime hand

"Hello there Miss Ruby I'm sorry to say that Orihime-sama is busy right now and she will get to you later." With that Ukitake close the hand phone and ready to fight with the other Expada in front of them.

In the nick of time as the kunai touch Orihime skin Ulquiorra, Stark and Halibel come out of the portal.

SO I HOPE YOU LOVE IT

LATER

ELLIE31773


	15. Chapter 15

BLACK HIME

Chapter 15

In the neck of time as Yoruichi put the kunai on Orihime skin a portal open in front of them. The first to come out was Halibel then Stark and the last one was Ulquiorra, he look at Yoruichi holding a kunai at Orihime skin.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way but before you answer my question it's obvious that you would not let go of Orihime-Chan that easy to us right. So what should we do huh Ulquiorra as you are in charge? Can we finish it fast as we are spending my precious time on doing something that you alone can do?" Halibel elbowed hard into Stark rib on what he is commenting about wasting his precious time saving Orihime.

"Please don't mind what he just said Ori-chan he just being asses so don't mind Stark OK. We are here now Ori-chan so just lay back and let us bring you back home. Everyone miss's you so much." Such kind word come out of Halibel mouth with a smile on her face directed at Orihime but when she look at Yoruichi " you are to die ASAP" with all the killer inciting and malice.

"If you are kind enough to let go of Orihime and give her back to me that would be appreciate as the situation your in right now is not in your favor shinigami-san. Let her go and we leave this place alone or everyone die right now it's your choice." Ulquiorra snap his finger and window show how the other are fighting for their life and some the battle have already finish.

Urahara know this will happen it's all in his battle plan, if you need to defeat an enemy you must learn about the enemy and its weakness. He is using Orihime as a trade for information about the arrancar power and its commanding leader. From what he sees right now the arrancar is not to be dismissals even he got the plan to fight against Aizen.

The arrancar that was sent to save Orihime was no ordinary arrancar 6 of them from the Expada and the other four was Orihime follower. From the information that Urahara know right now was even Orihime herself as one of the Expada. He looks at Ukitake and Yoruichi as some of sign on what to do next ether fight or let her go. He know that he got no other choice then to let go of Orihime as all of them watch that other life is on the line.

Yoruichi holding tight on Orihime more as if she let go of Orihime right now she will disappear forever. Orihime notice that Yoruichi, Urahara and Ukitake was waiting for the 3 Expada in front of them to act first she was torn for both side but she chose to speak let it be her choice not from her beloved family. It's much to bear in her heart but Urahara and her other friend have help from the shinigami but the Expada only have her to help them from Aizen.

"Thank you very much Yoruichi , Urahara and Ukitake for fighting for me and still have hope in me. Tell the other thank you for all the love for me but it's time to wake up. As time passed by the wind will never stay at the same place." With a smile on her face

"Yoruichi-san please let me go or all will die. Even if the soul city said ok to used their full power that don't mean you the guaranty to keep me here and bring me back to soul city. Let me go and it will end but if you want to continue all of us know what will happen and who will win." As Orihime bang hide her face.

"I think it would be wise if you hand her over as she is no long yours as she belongs to Aizen-sama. Give us what is ours or die." Ulquiorra and Halibel ready to strike while Stark was observing the surrounding as back up if something come up.

"I will give her back if you can catch me" Yoruichi sinodo with Orihime from the temple leaving Ukitake and Urahara with the three Expada.

"Such a childish game I'm done waiting and it's time for her to come home. Stark, Halibel join me when you done here. "Ulquiorra sinodo from the temple to catch Yoruichi with Orihime.

Halibel went straight on attacking at Ukitake as the battle begin mean while with Urahara just smile at Stark. Still standing on their spot not moving then Stark start to have a conversation with Urahara.

"So old man is you going to start or what??? It's boring here waiting and lilinette is not here with me as it was her nap time it's no fun without her so begun.

Stark attacking Urahara at a fast rate aiming his head or heart. As skillful as Urahara can be he was having a hard time dogging Stark attack and think on to save life as the same time. Stark smile at himself as he was screeching for a worthy opponent that can stand and fight him more than a second. He wants to play some more when his phone was ringing.

Urahara saw the opportunity and act fast and attack with a kido while Stark was busy with the phone. The attack and kido went straight to Stark head on. Stark just let the attack hit him while he answer his phone. The temple its self a destroyed and burn in to the ground what let was rubble and smock and dust flying around. As it become clear Urahara can see Stark was unhurt only his uniform was burn a little in a blink of eyes Urahara felt a cero behind him. He manages to defend with benihime with his pull power and everything went dark.

"Shis just can't wait can he? Next time old man." Stark sinodo from the temple to find the other.

Stark was watching how Halibel fighting with Ukitake the battle was over at he arrive actually. Halibel was holding Ukitake on his neck read for the final but stop when Stark come then she continue aiming to kill Ukitake then a second interruption. Ruby arrive and give news to Halibel and Stark that Orihime was safe with the fourth Expada and tell Halibel not to kill Ukitake as Orihime ask to let him go.

Ukitake was surprise to see how Ruby look like. For an arrancar she looks like Orihime and a combination of a butterfly wing with the color of death dark blue and blood red. The 3 arrancar left the place leaving Ukitake to wonder what will happen in the winter war and went to find the other.

All the arrancar regroup at the park where Ulquiorra and Orihime were resting under a shady tree. All of them were over joy and piss at Orihime current condition. Grimmjaw and Halibel was piss to see Orihime look pale, bruises and some scratch on her body part. Velvet, Gwendolyn, Ruby and Darkcova didn't worry so much as the four of them know Orihime she went much worse situation.

"Damn I should kill those meddling soul reaper and be done with how dare their treat her like this. Look at her. She looks so week why did those trash did to her. Let me kill them all right now."

"I think we should go back you dumass if you are worry about her that much. The faster we go home the faster she will get better bumbell!!!" Velvet

"That enough let get going you all." Stark smile menacing at the bickering couple.

AN: it's been so long since I have update it's been a year. Now I'm back after the long break and I have healed my own heart too. This time I will keep going on FUCK YOU ALL IF YOU DECIDED TO SAY THAT IM SUCK this time it's me and my self. So I'm continuing BLACK HIME AND MY OTHER FIC SO WAIT FOR IT.

^^v

ELLIE31773 IS BACK AND READ TO COLOUR HER LIFE AGAIN.


	16. Chapter 16

BLACK HIME

CHAPTER 16

It's been weeks since Orihime come back home, she was happy to see every one back safely to hueco mundo but in the mid of her happiness. Aizen didn't share the same feeling with his dear daughter. Aizen did except that Orihime to turn out like what have happened. Those fools did a number on her physical as much as emotional. He was keeping his anger in check when he saw Orihime in Ulquiorra hand.

Aizen did take a liking to the girl as his own child. Orihime belong to his childhood friend Asuran Zara and Shizuka Yuriko Minami yes Orihime parent the only people that saw him as a human being as Sosuke. It's been so long he felt mad yes that emotion. Mad was not in his dictionary but when he saw Orihime limp in Ulquoirra hand he saw blood.

This little child is too innocent for her own good. Aizen took Orihime from Ulaquiorra's hand and shoo the others away to where they belong. He brings her to his room and settles her on his bed heeling her with his power. Then his bedroom door burst open as Gin made his way to Aizen and Orihime.

No one knows who Ichimaru Gin is. People say that he is someone that has no feeling other from the joy of killing that is so fucking lie. He just doesn't trust people and never show his real personality. Aizen is the only person that knew Gin for that he didn't surprise to see Gin burst into his room to see Orihime. His eyes show emotional and rage. He must find out from Ulquiorra or Stark about what happened to his dear Orihime.

Gin walk to the bed and sat next to Aizen looking at Orihime sleeping on the bed.

"I see you in my study room Gin. She will wake up soon so leave her to rest." Aizen kiss on Gin forehead and head on to the study room.

Gin just nod at Aizen and He kiss her knuckle "Don't worry they didn't know what hit them after what they have done to you Ill make sure of that." He tucks Orihime under the cover so she can rest more.

As Gin enter the study room Aizen was staring out side at the deserts wasteland from the window. As much as Aizen know about Gin same as Gin for Aizen. Gin can say that Aizen was piss at those bastard shinigami and one in particular, Kurosaki Ichigo. He could fell the reaitsu in the room was thick. He was in deep thought as he didn't notice that Gin was there.

" Sosuke what kind of trickery will you present in the winter war. As long as I have been with you I never seen you show the expression mad or piss like this one." As Gin run his finger through his silver hair.

"I think its enough foolish game between me and the soul city. As that old fool stand in my way for countless time. Its time for him to retired as their luck just ran out when my dear Orihime was hurt. That is clearly as a declaration of war to me. Let the game begin, Gin. This time every thing will belong to me" Aizen summoned the hyogoku in his hand in its original form.

Aizen and Gin just laugh to their heart content.

All the expada was having a small meeting discussing what happened to Orihime and the next battle for the winter war. Then all of them felt a terrible wave of reaitsu from somewhere in the Hueco Mundo. All the expada knew that one thing that Aizen him self was pissed.

Its been three's day since Ulquiorra bring Orihime back to Hueco Mundo and in that period he miss Orihime by his side as she is save with in the wall of Aizen room. He wanted to go and see her when he got a surprise visit from Ichimaru Gin in his room.

"What do I own the pleasure that you came in to my domain Ichimaru-san." Ulquiorra green eyes clash with Gin red eyes.

"Don't be too polite to me Ulquiorra I'm not like Aizen. I just came by too see how are doing? If look can kill I have die many time with that stare of your. Don't worry I'm just a messenger form Aizen-sama. He wants you to bring Hime back to her room." Slowly Gin walk to Ulquiorra ear and whisper "she misses you a lot" he left Ulquiorra in his room.

Ulquiorra dislike Ichimaru Gin the most he is cunning as a fox and deadly as a snake. He will be at places that you will least expected him to be. He will not admit it out loud but its scary when you got the opportunity too sees Gin bloody red eyes staring at you. You can see the reflection of death it self. A faint smile on Ulquiorra faces its fine with me as long as you don't get in my way.

He went to see Aizen to pick up his beautiful angel.

AIZEN ROOM

It's been three day Orihime have been in Aizen room. Aizen have give Orihime a private room in his domain. In side Orihime room there is a beautiful garden with tree flower and grass on the floor that only grow in the Hueco Mundo.

The shady Asakura tree it look like the sakura tree but the colors of the flower instead of pink its black and silver when it's bare fruit, look like a red apple.

The crystal lily in different color: blood red, black, blue, amber and silver not the normal colors of a flower should have.

The Asakura tree and the crystal lily feed on the moonlight rather the sun. There is no such this as the sun in Hueco Mundo.

A piano with black and orange flower decoration in the center of the garden and a swing at a near by Asakura tree. When you look at the room decoration its match perfectly with its owner, Orihime. As Ulquiorra got to know Orihime his point of vies of her change from the week human girl to a matured woman with power at the tip of her finger. She have a big heart and love life it self. She hates being week when her precious people are in pain.

Orihime love dark colors rather cheerful colors as everything she touches is a sin. Ulquiorra love looking in to her eyes its like bottomless slowing him hold. Ohhhh he can't wait to touch her again in their room. He can't deny the desire any more as he want to touch her in more intimate way. Yes he wants to fuck her make her scream his blood name.

TILL NEXT TIME

REVIEW IF YOU WANT !!!!

ELLIE31773


	17. Chapter 17

Black Hime

Chapter 17

The last three day Orihime was I Aizen room she was so happy. She gets to spend time with her father Aizen and her brother Gin. She loved the garden of crystal lilies and the asakura tree. It reminded her of the childhood day. Her parent always takes her out side and play .

Orihime sat on the swing while Aizen push the swing back and forth. Gin was smiling under the asakura tree watching at Sosuke and Hime. He fined a best spot and takes a nap for awhile.

Orihime enjoy her time on the swing but she was having a hard time find a topic to talk to her father. Orihime was caught up in her own mind that she didn't notice the swing have stop. Aizen was standing in front of her instead behind her. She snap out of her own mind when Aizen place his second finger under her chin and she look up at her father.

"I'm sorry father if I have made you worried in any way. I have let my feeling get the best of me. I was being childish as I hope that my friend could understand. I'll train more and next time I will not disappoint you father. Please forgive me for my action." Orihime stand up from the swing hugging Aizen letting her tears flow out.

"There is nothing to forgive my daughter you didn't do anything wrong. I trust you that you will come back to me. Orihime you are my little girl, remember that I will always worry for you no matter how powerful you are. I'm sorry that the friend that you believed in is not your true friend." Aizen hug her back and let her tears falls down on his chest. She felt a sleep after letting out her feeling to Aizen.

Aizen carry Orihime to Gin and ask him to tuck her to bed. Gin look at the girl in Aizen arms and smile while taking her from Aizen hand.

"Ulquiorra is on his way here. Is there any new command that you would me to past down to him." While Gin steady Orihime in his arm so that she fell more comfortable. Orihime move a little in Gin hand and settle in with a smile.

"Let the Expada be Orihime guardian. I'm going to take mater in my own hand." Aizen tuck a stray hair from Orihime face and kiss at her forehead.

Gin just have his big smile and answer "As you wish my King".

Gin walk away from the room waiting for Ulquiorra to come.

Gins sit on the sofa with Orihime on his lap. He smooths Orihime hair with his fingers while thinking about Aizen said. Gin was not surprise to see that Aizen personally taking mater into his hand. Aizen will take something serious when his love one is in danger. Usually he remains calm and unemotional because Gin knows how to take care of himself.

Yes you got it, Aizen Sosuke only have two people that he considers as his love one. Did you think that Sosuke build up the Expada as his only army? To him the Expada is just play toys. I can say that the member of Expada is powerful but not to the limit that Aizen trust them for him final plan.

Aizen have other ace card in his sleeve. As Aizen decide to take mater in his hand so the first ace card will appear in the battle field.

As Gin continue to comb Orihime hair with his fingers and trace to her lip "Hime the world is going to be you play ground by the end of the winter war"

The door open as Ulquiorra enter the room.

"Take good care of Hime Ulquiorra. You can never tell when she will be snatch from your. Remember that you are just a play thing to Aizen. Remember that fourth Expada. Don't let your guard down if you want to stay with our Hime." The facial expressions on Gin face was like a death reaper from hell. The second time Ulquiorra looks eye to eye with Gin.

"Don't worry Ichimaru-sama I will not fail Aizen-sama in taking care of Orihime. I'll remember what you have said to me Ichimaru-sama." Ulquiorra take Orihime from Gin lap and went out of the room.

As Ulquiorra leave the room with Orihime Gin lay down on the sofa thinking why did he said that to Ulquiorra. Did he pity Ulquiorra because he is a toy for Aizen and he is clearly have fall in love with a flower that should be touch by such hand?

At that thought Gin laughs and who is he kidding to. He loves to see what kind of ending for this forbidden love that Aizen have let to grow. Gin realizes that once you become a person that Sosuke truly love you destiny is already set as his.

If Aizen is not satisfied with the Ulquiorra being a protector for Orihime he will erase Ulquiorra from existence. As for Orihime her memory will be erase and a new one will be place. That is how cruel Aizen Sosuke for you. He wants his love one to be happy but at the same time he holds everything in his love one life.

Gins sit up on the sofa and sigh when a person has great power it will come with great responsibility. It's a curse to be love by Aizen Sosuke and that how Ichimaru Gin felt about love. He stands up from the sofa and pushes that line of thinking. A new path is coming and there is no way for him to change it.

ELLIE31773

^^V TILL NEXT TIME. THANK FOR THE GREAT REVIEW!


End file.
